Untitled
by Night Fairy 213
Summary: Yugi meets a girl on his way to school, but it happens to be the new student at his school! The girl finds herself intruqed by Atem, and vice versa. Atem X OC. Disclaimer: I do not own anything anything except Sarah and Emily.
1. New girl

I can't believe how much I missed this original Yu-gi-oh series...Yes I'm setting Yami/Atem with a girlfriend. Hey! He deserves one! Gees... And if you don't like, DON'T READ! Please be nice, this is my first Yu-gi-oh story. Hope you like!

* * *

Yugi walked into his bedroom looking for his book bag. It was the second day of school.

"Ack! It's only the second day of school and already I'm losing things!" He looked everywhere, then sighing, he sat on his bed. "If this keeps up I'll be late..." All of a sudden, his bag plopped on his lap.

"You looking for that?" Yugi looked up to see his old friend Atem looking at him. He smiled and said,

"Thanks Pharaoh." Atem sighed.

"Yugi, how many times do I have to tell you? You can drop the formalities. Just call me by my name." Yugi smiled nervously.

"Sorry, it's just become a habit." Atem smiled. It had been a year since Atem returned. Maybe it was because Yugi felt lonley since Atem left, or maybe it was Atem wanting to stay with him. Whatever it was, the gods sent Atem back in human form and that was just fine by Yugi. Yugi stood up.

"Well, I'm off. See ya Atem." Yugi said, sending Atem a smile before leaving his bedroom. Yugi ran downstairs and out the door. "Bye Grandpa! I'm off!"

"Bye Yugi! Have a good day!" Solomon called to his grandson before Yugi ran off. Yugi was in the middle of town when he looked at the clock tower.

"Oh man! I only have 10 minutes!" He ran faster and without looking, bumbed into someone. He fell on his backside and groaned.

"Ow...Oh! I'm sorry! I'm a really big rush!" He looked up to see a girl about the same age as him picking up cards.

"No no! It's ok!" Yugi walked over and knelt down.

"Here. Let me help you." Yugi said picking up a card.

"Oh it's ok! You don't have to do that!" The girl said picking up the rest. Yugi handed her the card he picked up.

"Your duelist huh?" Yugi asked.

"Um, y-yes. I'm only a beginner though." She said. Yugi smiled.

"I see. Oh! I'm gonna be late! Sorry about bumping into you!" He bowed and ran off while the girl tilted her head.

* * *

Yugi entered the classroom panting. Everyone was still talking to each-other, which ment class hadn't started yet. Yugi head hung and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Phew...Just made it."

"Hey Yug! What's with being almost late?" Yugi looked up to see his friend Joey smiling at him. Yugi smiled at him.

"Hey Joey. I couldn't find my book bag and then I bumped into a girl by accident." Yugi explained and Joey laughed.

"Funny, aren't YOU always the one who's organized?" Yugi chuckled.

"Ya maybe." Then the teacher came in and everyone sat down.

"Hello class." The teacher said. "Today I would like to introduce a new student." He looked over to the door and saw the student wasn't there and he sweat-dropped nervously. The girl's face looked at him. The teacher smiled.

"Don't be shy. It's ok." The girl stepped into the classroom and stood next to the teacher and by the looks of it, she was very shy. "Class, meet Emily Monika. She is an exchange student from America. Please show courtesy to her." Yugi went wide eyed.

_"It's that girl!"_

"Now Emily. You may sit anywhere you like." Emily nodded and looked around nervously. She saw Yugi and went wide eyed. She saw a empty desk next to him and walked over.

"Umm...Is it alright if I sit next to you?" Emily asked shyly. Yugi smiled kindly.

"Sure. I don't mind." Emily smiled and sat down. Yugi looked at her and said,

"I'm Yugi Muoto. Nice to meet you." Yugi said. Emily looked at him and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too. Yugi...That's a nice name." She said and Yugi blushed a tiny bit while smiling.

"You think so? Thanks. Emily's a nice name too." Emily smiled sweetly.

"Thank you." They then turned their attention to the lesson and their day commenced. After the school day, Yugi introduced Emily to his friends. Emily was shy so she hid behind Yugi.

"Hey kid. Name's Joey. This is Tristan, Tea, and Sarah, who's also an exchange student." Joey said and Sarah smiled.

"Nice to meet you Emily." Emily smiled back and asked,

"Same. So are you guys duelists?" The four nodded.

"Yup. All of us are. But Yugi's the best outa all of us though. He keeps beating us." Joey said chuckling. Sarah sighed.

"You kidding me? He beat me 6 times in a row...But I was close at one point!" She said and Yugi chuckled and said,

"Ya your were. Got me worried there!" Sarah giggled and then went wide eyed.

"Oh man! I forgot! I have to go home! My friends sister's coming over and I have to babysit! See you later guys!" Sarah waved and run out the door. Then the gang heard a clang and bash. "Ow! Sorry!" Everyone sweat-dropped and smiled nervously.

* * *

Yugi said good-bye to his friends and offered to walk Emily home, since he wanted to be nice and all. Emily gladly took his offer and walked with him. Yugi then stopped for a minute in front of the game shop.

"Hey Emily?" Emily stopped and looked at him. "Before I walk you the rest of the way home, I want you to meet another friend." Emily tilted her head.

"Another friend?" Yugi nodded.

"Ya follow me." Emily nodded and followed Yugi inside.

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi called and his grandpa smiled.

"Ah hello Yugi. Hm? Who's this young lady?" Solomon asked. Emily bowed and said,

"Hello sir. I'm Emily." Solomon smiled.

"Oh there's no need for that. Just call me Solomon." Emily stood up and smiled.

"Kay Solomon." Solomon smiled and then turned to Yugi.

"Hey Yugi, why not introduce Emily here to Atem? I'm sure he'd be happy meeting someone new." Yugi nodded.

"Yup, I was just about to do that. Come on. He's upstairs." Yugi said and Emily followed him. Yugi showed her his bedroom and there she saw a man similar to Yugi, but his eyes were more intense like, but kind. He was reading a book when the two came in. He looked up at Yugi.

"Hello Yugi. Hm? Who's that girl?" Atem asked. Yugi smiled and introduced Emily.

"Oh this is Emily. She just joined my school. She's an exchange student, like Sarah." Atem smiled and said,

"Well then, nice to meet you. I'm Atem." Emily smiled and tilted her head.

"Atem...Isn't that an Egyptian name?" Emily asked. Atem went wide eyed a little and nodded.

"Yes it is. How did you know?" Atem asked. Emily giggled and explained,

"Well, my mom is part Egyptian." Atem smiled and said,

"Oh really? How interesting."

"So does that mean your part Egyptian?" Emily asked.

"I'm full Egyptian actually." Atem explained. Emily went wide eyed.

"Really? That's awsome!" Atem smiled and chuckled.

"You think so? Thank you." Emily smiled as did Yugi. He saw that the two of them were getting along just fine. Then Emily saw Kuribo flying around.

"Wh-What's a Kuribo doing here?!" Yugi went wide eyed and looked at her.

"You mean...You can see the little guy?" Emily nodded and said,

"Ya, cause I have this little girl with me." Just then, Ebon Magician Curren showed herself. Yugi went wide eyed along with Atem. Curren giggled and flew over to Yugi. Yugi grinned.

"Hello." Yugi said and Curren smiled and saw Kuribo floating over. Kuribo tilted his head and Curren giggled. Kuribo blushed and looked around. He flew next to Atem looking for something. He picked up a flower, flew back over to Curren, and handed her the flower.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Emily said smiling. Curren took it and blushed. She smiled at the Kuribo and kissed him on the cheek. Kuribo's eyes turned into hearts and blushed a red the people of Crayola would be proud of. The three begun to laugh until Yugi remebered to walk Emily the rest of the way home.

"Oh ya! Emily, I think I should get you home." Emily shook her head.

"No no. It's alright. I can manage. Thank you for being nice though. Nice meeting you Atem." Emily said smilng. Atem smiled a smile that made Emily's heart skip a beat. Yugi looked at her seeing she wasn't moving.

"Hey Emily? You ok?" Yugi asked and Emily snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh yes I'm fine. I suppose I should get going. Maybe I could come visit tomorrow?" Yugi smiled widely.

"Sure! That'd be nice!" Yugi said as Emily smiled and nodded.

"Kay! Come along Curren! See you tomorrow then!" Emily said as Curren floated next her as she walked out of his room.

"She's pretty nice huh?" Yugi said as Atem nodded.

"Indeed she is."

* * *

Emily walked herself home and entered her house. Her father was cooking dinner and he smiled at her.

"Hey Emily. What kept you?"

"Hey dad. I was just visiting a new friend's place." Emily explained as her father went wide eyed, then smiled widely.

"Oh really? I'm really glad that you finally made friends." Her dad said as Emily smiled and said,

"Me too. I'm gonna go into my room for a bit. Kay?"

"Okay, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." Emily nodded and walked into her bedroom, sat on her bed and laid down.

"I guess moving wasn't bad at all..." she said smiling and then a picture of Yugi came to her mind. She then began to think. _"Yugi...He's so nice...So are his friends...Espechally the one that looks like him...Atem I think his name was..." _She then thought of his smile he gave her and her heart skipped a beat again. Her face was red, but then she shook her head and sighed. She then sat up and heard her Dad call her. _"Must be dinner time." _She thought as she stood and walked out of her room to go eat.

* * *

Ok! First chapter done!

Yugi: This might get interesting.

Me: You bet!

Joey: Meh, I don't know...

Me: What, you don't have confedence in me? Gee, thanks...

Joey: I never said that!

Atem: This better not turn into one of your fights.

Me: Who said it was?

Tea: Half of the time it progresses into it!

Tristan: She has a point...

Me: *Sigh* Welp, That's all for now, I have to go get ready for my Grandpa's 70th birthday party.

Emily: He sure doesn't look like it. He looks 40!

Me: Ya think? O.O

_Night Fairy 213_


	2. Emily's story

Ok! Next chapter! I'm hopping everything will go right in this story. If you guys have any seggustions, please tell me.

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh in ANY way. Wish I did though..._**

* * *

Emily walked her way to school the next morning. She didn't really think about school, only about Yugi and the others since they were her first friends since she moved here. At one point, Atem came to her mind. She smiled and then wondered why she thought about him the most.

_"I guess it's because he's Egyptian like me." _She thought and got to the school. She went inside, entered her classroom, and looked around. Yugi saw her and smiled.

"Hey Emily." Emily grinned and walked over to Yugi and the rest.

"Hey guys. What's up?" She asked. Joey shrugged.

"Meh, nothing much. Cept we have a half a day today. Thank god it's Friday. I have so much to think about..." Joey said and Sarah sighed and said,

"Like what? Eating hamburgers, drinking soda's, and thinking about your lover Mai? Ya, I say that's a LOT to think about." Joey blushed and turned to her ticked off.

"HEY! AT LEAST I CAN GET SOMEONE!!!" Joey yelled and Sarah went wide eyed then glared harshly. Yugi and Tea noticed it first and went wide eyed a little.

"Shut up, you bastard..." Sarah said harshly and that got everyone in the classroom to shut up their conversations. Sarah NEVER swore. Well...Not in harsh words anyway. She also never swore towards her friends. The whole gang was suprized. And the teacher, who showed up just now, went wide eyed as Sarah swore. Sarah pushed Joey and the rest out of the way and walked towards the door where the teacher was. She looked at him, showing no emotion in her face what so ever.

"Can I sit on the roof sir? I want to be left alone..." The teacher, thinking it was for the best, nodded. Sarah nodded back and walked off. Tea slapped Joey upside the head.

"Nice going Joey!"

"OW! I didn't know it would hurt her feelings! I was just joking!" Emily looked at him and then the door way where Sarah left.

"That doesn't matter anymore! Go apologize to her right NOW!" Tea ordered.

"Ok! Ok!" Joey said, but Emily stopped him.

"Why not I talk to her?" She asked, but Joey shook his head.

"Nah, I need to do this."

"Then let me come with you. So you don't go alone." Joey stared at her for a few moments, then nodded.

"Kay, let's go kid." Emily smiled and looked towards the others.

"You guys wanna come?" Yugi nodded.

"Sarah is our friend after all." All of them nodded and walked out of the class room.

* * *

Sarah was sitting on the roof top, still baring the emotionless face.

_"HEY! AT LEAST I CAN GET SOMEONE!" _The words kept ringing in her head as she sighed.

"What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be taken in a lesson in school?" A voice asked. Sarah looked up and saw Atem standing there.

"Oh...Hey Atem...What are YOU doing here?" Sarah asked him. Atem turned to the view of the city.

"I come here once in a while to check up on everyone. What are you doing here?" Atem asked looking back at the girl. Sarah sighed,

"Feeling miserable...What's it look like?" Atem looked at her. He understood what Sarah sounded like when she was angry or depressed.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Ask Joey...Thinking that I can't get anyone for a boyfriend..." Sarah explained.

"Gees, make me feel more guilty why don't ya?" Atem and Sarah turned towards the rest of the group. Sarah glared at them.

"What do you guys want?" Joey sighed and said,

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't know it would hurt your feelings." Sarah turned to him and then looked down.

"Nah, it's ok. I'm just really sensitive when it comes to these things...But maybe your right. I don't really have the potential to win someone's heart." Sarah said sadly. Yugi stared sadly at her, as did the whole gang. Sarah would always speak her true feelings when she was upset. They figured Sarah didn't have enough confedence in herself. Emily walked over and sat next to her.

"You shouldn't give up so easily." Emily said as Sarah looked at her. "I'm sure you'll find someone. But if you keep doubting yourself, chances are you'll never meet that person. And you know, being who you are isn't so bad. The reason some boy's look at you-""W-What?" Sarah said, interupting Emily. The whole gang was now interested of what Emily said. Emily smiled.

"Oh ya. Some boys can't keep their eyes off you." Sarah blushed.

"Huh?!" Sarah said nervously as Emily started laughing.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they can't get the courage to come near you. Anyway, the reason they look at you is because your unique. Your not like the girls that love to shop and such. Your mellow, but crazy, in a good way. You make people laugh, feel better, and you help them when ever they need it. It's what they call individuality." Emily said as Sarah stared at her, then smiled.

"Thanks Emily." Sarah said as Emily smiled.

"Hey, it's the least I can do for one of my first friends."

"Wait...First friends?" Tristan asked. Emily nodded.

"Yup. When I was young, I never really had friends that were my age. They always took advenatge of me, so I didn't really want to make friends. That probably why I became so shy around new people. My mom get's sick easily. That's why she's in the hospital a lot. Even now." The gang went wide eyed.

"Your mom's in the hospital?!" Yugi asked worriedly. Emily nodded and looked up.

"Yup. She has a problem with her heart that can't really be treated. And having me, only made it worse. She risked her life to have me, and it put a lot of strain on her heart. She could die any day now." Atem and the others lowered their eyes.

"That's just awful..." Sarah said and as Emily smiled.

"It's alright though. She's strong and hangs in there. I'm proud of my mom, so I told myself I'd hang in there too. Maybe there will come a time when she'll be better. I visit and call her as much as I can. My dad wishes he could, but he's the boss of a company and can't cut in any time. He's lucky to even get to call my mom. I'm worried that he won't see her until holidays...But my mom still is happy that he's the one she married. That makes me happy." Everyone smiled. Sarah looked up at the sky.

"Maybe your right Emily. Being yourself, hanging in there, and doing what you can isn't so bad." Sarah said as Emily grinned.

"That's right." Then Sarah looked at her watch, and had a panic attack.

"Oh man! Class is probably half way done!" Yugi and the others then panicked.

"Oh man! We're gonna have to make up a ton of notes!" Joey said running into the building. Tristan ran after him, along with Tea and Sarah. Emily got up and brushed off and ran with Yugi, but before they did Atem stopped them.

"That was a kind thing you did Emily." Emily and Yugi turned to him. Emily sent him a smile.

"Oh it was nothing. If thank anyone, thank my mom. She raised me quite well." Emily bowed and ran with Yugi back into the building. Atem smiled and looked up.

_"Something tells me things will get very interesting now that Emily's here."_

* * *

Next chappy done!

Everyone: Chappy?

Me: What? It's short for chapter. So sue me!

Everyone: --;

Staraptor: Oy...

Me: When'd you get here?!

Staraptor: I'm everywhere and nowhere.

Me: Don't copy off of Hellsing...

Atem: Hellsing?

Me: It's a horror anime I watch.

Yugi: Oh...

Me: Anyway, bye guys! ^^

_Night Fairy 213_


	3. Iana

Alright! Next chapter already! I love working on this story so I guess that's why ^^ Welp, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

The school day ended around 1:30 pm. Emily walked out with the gang and while talking, she went through her deck.

"Hey, can I see your deck Emily?" Sarah asked as Emily looked at her.

"Sure. Go ahead." Emily said, handing her the deck. Sarah took it, looked at it, and smiled.

"Interesting cards. To make things fair, here's mine." Sarah said, handing her deck over to Emily. Emily took it and found one card that peaked her interest.

"The Magician of Black Chaos?" Emily asked. Sarah looked at her.

"Ya. He's one of my favorites. Along with this one." Sarah picked up one of her cards from Emily's hand and showed her it.

"Flame Sorcerer?" Emily asked. Sarah nodded smiling and said,

"I like her because of her special ability." Emily looked at her ablility.

"So you discard two cards and you can attack the opponent's life points directly?" Emily asked. Sarah nodded and then looked at the clock.

"Welp, I think it's time we shove off." Sarah said standing up. "Oh! Before I forget, here's your deck back." Sarah said, handing Emily her deck back and vise versa. Emily then asked,

"Hey, why not you guys come with me to visit my mom?" Yugi looked at her and then said,

"Well, we wouldn't want to impose."

"No no. You wouldn't impose. Besides, I'm sure she'd enjoy the company." She said smiling. Yugi then nodded and said,

"Sure. Why not?" Emily smiled widely. Then Atem showed up saying,

"I'm sure that is an excellent idea. I'm really interested in meeting your mom." Emily smiled.

_"He really likes the fact that there are Egyptians here." _Emily thought. She then lead them to the hospital, and while walking, Emily said,

"You know Tea, your really pretty. Kinda like my mom." Tea blushed and giggled.

"You really think so?" Tea asked.

"Ya." Emily said smiling. Sarah giggled.

"Indeed she is."

"Oh stop it." Tea begun laughing and blushing a little harder.

"Ya, she's a good girl for Yug." Joey said. Yugi's face immediately went beat red. Tea blush then ingulfed her face.

"J-Joey! That's n-not true!" Tea said nervously. Sarah laughed and said,

"Ya, SURE it's not!" Yugi then shouted,

"Hey! I do NOT like her MORE than a friend! It's like I said!" Tristan tilted his head and asked,

"Like you said?"

"L-Look I...Just forget alright?" He then, still blushing, stomped off as Emily walked with him. Atem tilted his head, then smiled and thought,

_"Yugi...You like her more than you admit...Oh well. He'll tell her eventually." _Pretty soon, they reached the Clinic and Emily showed them to her mom's room. A mom, who had long pink hair and light purple eyes, was reading a book when they entered. The mom looked up and smiled.

"Hello Emily. Oh, these must be your friends. Please to meet you all." She said. The gang smiled.

"Nice to meet you too ma'am. I'm Yugi Muoto." Yugi said. Tea smiled and thought.

_"I had no idea how big of a compliment Emily was giving me. Her mom is beautiful." _

"Oh there's no need for introductions. Emily has told me about you all. Just call me Iana." Iana said. Emily sat down and asked,

"So mom, how are you today?"

"I'm feeling a little better, thank you dear. Hm?" Iana said as she noticed Atem. "Oh you must be the Egyptian Emily told me about. Atem I believe your name was said to me." Atem smiled and nodded.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you." Atem said. Iana then smiled.

"My daughter has told me a thing or two about all of you. Especially you Atem." Iana said Atem blinked.

"Me?" He asked. Iana nodded still smiling.

"Indeed, and said your smile was very kind and warming. It was so cute." She said smiling a wide smile. Emily blushed and whispered to her mom,

"Mom! You weren't supposed to say that!" Iana placed a hand on her mouth and said,

"Oh sorry." Emily looked nervously back to Atem, who's cheeks had a tiny hint of pink in them. Then Joey saw it and said,

"Hey Atem, you ok?" Atem snapped out of it and cleared his throat, crossed his arms, and looked in another direction.

"Yes...I'm fine." Yugi looked at his old friend confused. Emily then saw an apple next her mother's bedside.

"Shall I peel that apple for you mom?" Iana turned to it and picked it up.

"It's ok. I can mana-" Just then, she froze with her hand shaking. Emily stared at her mom.

"Mom?" Her mom gripped her chest and started coughing badly. Then blood fell from her mouth. Emily and the rest of the gang went wide eyed in horror.

"Mom! Are you ok?!" Emily asked anxiously, supporting her mom to help her sit up. Iana smiled at her weakly.

"It's ok. This happens, though never in front of you." Emily started shaking with her eyes covered.

"It's all because of me...Isn't it?" Yugi went wide eyed sadly.

"Emily..." Emily's eyes begun to release tears.

"It's because I was born...That you put so much strain on your heart...It's all my fault..." Emily tears became uncontrollable and she brokedown, landing her face in her mother's lap. The gang stared sadly at Emily. She tried to do her best to hang in there, but she still blamed herself for what happened to her mom. Iana just smiled and rubbed her daughter's head.

"Now now...It's alright. Marrying your father and having you was the best thing that happened to me. Nothing is your fault. You made me happy growing up the way you did." Emily went wide eyed and cried harder. Iana smiled and comforted her daughter as best she could. A few minutes later, Emily calmed down and sat up, drying her eyes. Iana smiled at her daughter.

"Now no more blaming yourself ok?" Emily smiled and nodded. "Now I seggust you get home. Your dad might worry." Emily giggled.

"Oh come on mom. You don't think I can take care of myself?" Emily asked. Iana then said,

"Well...There was that one time when you were lost in the woods and you almost set the forest on fire trying to use rocks on dry grass. And then you ran back and forth paincking until we found you." Emily sweatdropped.

"Gee mom...Thanks for bringing up that subject..." Her mom smiled.

"Your welcome!" Emily sighed and smiled.

"Kay, see you later mom." Emily stood up and left with the gang, but before Yugi and Atem left, Iana stopped them.

"Excuse me. Yugi. Atem." They turned to her.

"Yes, Iana?" Yugi asked.

"Please take care of Emily for me. Don't tell her, but I don't have much time left with my condition." Iana said. The two identical boys went wide eyed.

"No..." Yugi said sadly.

"She's met very nice people since we moved here. I want to thank you. I knew we'd had to seperate one day. I just never knew it would be so soon." Iana said. Yugi then asked,

"But what about Emily?! What is she supposed to do with-out you?!" Atem looked at Yugi suprized. She barely knew Emily or Iana and already he acted like they were good friends.

"Everyone in my family should understand. Even my daughter." Iana said calmly. Yugi looked the other way, his head turning swiftly.

"I don't get it..." Yugi said. Atem then became concerned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi? Are you ok?" Yugi looked at him.

"Ya...I'll be fine." Yugi said then looking down. Atem knew that was a lie, but let it be.

"Yugi. I understand why your upset. It's because you lost someone close to you once isn't it?" Iana asked and Yugi looked straight up quickly, his eyes wide. Iana had pretty much hit the nail on the head. Yugi looked down, his gold locks covering his face.

"Y-Yes..." Yugi said silently. Atem went wide eyed a little. Iana looked at him.

"Just as I thought." Yugi sighed and looked at her. Iana smiled and for reason, Yugi couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on Atem. I think the others are waiting for us." Yugi bowed and walked out. Atem was still concered, but followed none the less. Once out of the building, they saw the gang looking at them.

"What kept you?" Sarah asked. Yugi tried to mantain a normal face.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to Iana for a few more minutes." Emily smiled and asked,

"Oh really? What about?" Yugi froze. Atem looked at him and saw the nervousness in face. Atem worried that Yugi wouldn't be able to keep the secret from Emily, but Yugi held in the uncomfortness and said,

"Oh, just about school and such." Emily blinked but then smiled.

"Kay! Let's go home!" Emily said as Yugi smiled.

"R-Right." Once everyone's backs were turned and they walked in front of Yugi, Yugi's eyes lowered._ "Emily...I wish I could tell you...But your mom told me not to...It's times like these I wish I was more stronger..." _Yugi's thoughts then turned to Iana's knowing about him losing an important person to him. His locks covered his face again.

_"Mom..."_

* * *

Next chapter done! Let explain why I think Yugi's mom died. Well, for one thing, she never shows up in the show, and two, he never talks about her. Meaning, she's probably gone. Hey, where is everybody?

Yugi: Right here.

Me: HOLY!!! (Flys to celling)

Everyone else: --;

_Night Fairy 213_


	4. Question of confidence

Yay! Next chapter already! Let's get started now cause I have no more words to say ^^;

* * *

Yugi was quiet most of the way home, when everyone but him, Emily, and Atem were left, he became uncomfortable. Not only was he feeling guilty from keeping a secret that Iana, Emily's mom, would die any day now, but now he had to walk with Emily for 5 more miles until he reached his own home. Emily noticed his quite attitude and asked,

"Are you ok Yugi?" Yugi looked at her, and maintained a smile.

"Yup. I'm fine." Emily blinked, but then smiled.

"Kay." Emily said as she continued to walk. Atem looked at Yugi, and knew he how he felt, for Atem himself felt guilty at times. Yugi continued to walk, slowly, but walked. A couple of minutes later, they arrived at Yugi's place. Emily then said,

"Well, I guess I'll see you then. Hey, maybe next time we visit my mom I'll show you something I can do besides dueling!" Emily said smiling and turned around, but Yugi stopped her.

"Um Emily?" Emily turned to him,

"Ya?"

"About your mom..." Yugi said, feeling so much pressure on his shoulders at that moment as he looked down. Atem went wide eyed a little.

_"Yugi no. You can't tell Emily. It would break her heart." _Atem thought. Emily tilted her head.

"Ya, what about her?" Emily asked curiously. Yugi begun to shake a little, but held it back and looked up smiling.

"She'll get better! You'll see! She'll be out of the hospital before you know it!" Yugi said confidently. Emily went wide eyed then smiled widely.

"Ya! I agree! She'll feel great! I just know it!" Emily said, agreeing with the boy. Yugi smiled, but in his mind, what he was saying, only made things worse to him.

"Thanks Yugi. Your a good friend." Emily sent him one last smile before walking the rest of the way home. Yugi then looked down. He couldn't believe he almost let that one slip. He sighed and walked into the Game Shop.

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Solomon turned to his grandson and smiled.

"Hello Yugi. Hm?" He noticed the sadness in his grandson's face. "What's wrong Yugi?" Yugi looked at his grandfather, and tried to keep the smile.

"What do you mean? Nothings wrong." Yugi said, but Solomon shook his head.

"You can't fool me Yugi." Yugi looked at him. "The last time you felt like this was after your mom's funeral. And you didn't act the same until a month later." Yugi froze and looked down. Atem went wide eyed and thought.

_"So that's what he ment..." _Yugi sighed and said,

"I think I want to be left alone..." Yugi then walked towards his bedroom. Solomon turned to Atem and asked,

"Did everything go ok at school with him?" Atem nodded.

"He's just put with task that's hard on him." Solomon blinked and then looked to where Yugi walked.

"I wonder what." Atem sighed and said,

"That...I cannot say. It might upset Yugi if I told anyone else." Solomon nodded, understanding what Atem said.

"I suggest you talk to him Atem. You two are like-" Before Solomon finished, Atem was already gone. Solomon smiled.

_"The two of you are like brothers."_

_

* * *

_

Yugi set his back-pack down and walked over to his bed, sat down, and hugged his knees. He looked down as Emily's words kept repeating in his head.

_"Thanks Yugi. Your a good friend." _Yugi sighed and sadly said,

"Some friend I am..."

"That's no way to talk about yourself." Yugi's head shot up to his doorway and saw Atem standing in front of his doorway. Yugi sighed.

"Oh...Hey Atem." Atem walked over and sat next to his close friend, turning his upper body to the boy.

"You know, that one was too close." Atem told him. Yugi looked at him and then downwards and said,

"I know...It's just..."

"What?" Atem asked, concerned for Yugi.

"I just don't know if I can handle this...Emily already blames herself for what's going on with her mom right now. So...If I keep this secret, not only will she get angry at you and me...But she'll be so upset and blame herself even more..." Yugi said as he begun shaking.

"I see...So that's what's been troubling you." A voice said. Yugi and Atem looked towards the door, and saw Solomon. "Sorry about eavesdropping. But I was worried about you." Yugi sighed and nodded.

"You know, you remind me of myself when I was young." Solomon said as Yugi looked up.

"Really?" Solomon nodded and said,

"Indeed. When I was faced with a hard task I asked myself, 'How will I get through this?' And you know what I did?" Yugi shook his head. "I believed in myself. That's all you have to do. It may not be easy, but it pays off." Yugi looked down for a minute, then looked up, determination in his eyes.

"Right Grandpa. Thanks. I'll hang in there for Emily." Yugi said confendent now. Atem smiled at him, and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You ready to get through this together?" Atem asked. Yugi nodded and smiled,

"Yup."

* * *

Welp. End of this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed!


	5. Simalarity?

__

__

Yes! I have returned to this story! 8D So busy...Summer vacation is the life |D Also I'm taking a breaking from drawing so I dicided to return to this one ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter! Again sorry for being away from this story!

Staraptor: *Looks straved while holding a *Feed me* sign*

Me: CUT THAT OUT!

Staraptor: Hehehe. :)

* * *

Yugi felt a little more confident after his Grandpa gave him some advice. He woke up to a sunny day and talking downstairs. Thinking it was Atem and Grandpa he got up and yawned. Then he heard a knock at his door.

"Hey Yugi? You there?" Yugi was surpized and since it was a feminine voice and not Atem's or Solomon's.

"Huh? Wh-Who is it?" Yugi asked as the door cracked opened to show long brunette hair and a hazel eye. Yugi sighed in relief since he realized who it was.

"Oh hey Sarah."

"Um. Is it ok if I come in?" Sarah asked. Yugi hesitated. He had just woken up and...well...was basically in his pajama's!

"Um...I just got up, but...Do you need something?"

"Well, can I talk to you?" Sarah asked. Yugi blinked as he heard some sadness in her voice. Yugi tilted his head and said,

"Sure." Yugi said as Sarah came in and sat down on a chair facing Yugi's bed. Sarah was looking downwards and she looked like she was feeling down. Yugi looked at her confused and concerned.

"Uhh..." Sarah said, breaking the silence. "I wanted to come to you because you have good advice and you seem the strongest of the group so..." Yugi blinked and thought,

_"Strongest? I wouldn't...say that..."_ His thoughts were broken when the brunette continued.

"Umm...You know when we visited the Hospitial yesterday?" Sarah continued, getting more silent. Yugi's eyes went a little wide at this, as he started getting a little nervous.

"Y-Ya...?" _"Sh-She couldn't have found out from Grandpa could she?"_

"W-Well...I-I wanted to...share this with someone...B-Because I don't think I can take all this pressure..." Sarah stated as she started shaking. Yugi looked at her as he sighed a sigh a relief in his mind. Sarah was about to continue when Atem came in.

"Yugi, you up yet? It's almost ten in the mor-" Atem noticed Sarah and blinked. "Am I interupting something?" Sarah shook her head, as the two noticed tears in her eyes.

"Is...Everything alright Sarah?" Yugi asked. Sarah shook her head as she started crying.

"N-No..." Yugi started panicking.

_"Oh man! NOW I just made her cry!""_D-Don't cry. What's wrong? I'm sure it can be resolved easily." Yugi said calmly and comfortly. Sarah sniffled and shook her head again.

"Th-This can't...M-My..." Sarah tried to hold her tears as she continued. "M-My Great Grandma...Sh-She's in the Hospital. A-And they don't know if she'll survive..." Yugi and Atem went wide eyed at this. First Emily, now Sarah? What was this world coming to? Sarah tried to dry her tears as she said, "M-My mom tells me not to worry, b-b-but the last time I saw my Great Grandma was when she was in her house and she wasn't feeling to good...But I want her home...I want her HOME!" Sarah covered her face and burst into tears. Yugi's hand went out to her but stopped in midair. Atem had walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sarah?" Sarah looked at him. Atem sent her a smile and said, "You don't know for sure if she'll move on. You've told us about your grandma. She's a strong willed woman. I'm sure she'll pull through." It was Sarah's turned to blink as she finally smiled.

"Thank you Atem." Atem nodded as he looked at Yugi who looked down.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help..." Yugi said. Sarah looked at him and shook her head.

"No. You helped me just by being here and listening. And that's one of your special attributes Yugi." Sarah said as Yugi blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"R-Really? Thanks..." Yugi said nervously. Sarah smiled once again and said,

"I guess I should be going. Thank you for being here, you two. I...really appreciate it." Sarah then got up and then went to the door. She then stopped.

"Oh. If you need me, I'll be in the hospital in lower downtown." Sarah stated as she walked out. Yugi paused and thought,

____

_"Downtown...Isn't that where Emily's mother is being treated?"  
_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

I know...Not as good as the other chapters, but it shall get better! :D Please R and R!


	6. Just a regular day

OMG! It's been FOREVER Since I updated this! I've just gotten back to FanFiction, and seeing all the reviews liking this story so much, and it being my first Yu-gi-oh story, I sat and thought, "I should get back to this..." So I sat at the computer and started to type! :D Here is the update you guys have been waiting for! HORRAY!

Joey: Only took ya 2 years...

Me: Shut it...|C

* * *

After Sarah had left, Yugi decided to spend the rest of his morning doing his homework. He only got to the 5th problem in his math homework, when he became lost in thought. Leaning back in his chair, he couldn't help but think about what happened over the past few days. First off, he met Emily, who is now attending his school. Then he met Emily's mother, Iana, who told him and Atem that she won't live long and to keep it a secret from her daughter. Then he just learned Sarah who sort of ended up in the same situation. Yugi sighed, closing his his text book, he decided to go walk around the block for a while. After getting dressed, he walked downstairs to say goodbye to his grandpa, but he didn't see him anywhere. Yugi assumed his grandpa went out, since it was a Saturday and the shop was closed today. He walked outside and saw Atem sitting on a bench with his eyes closed. Yugi walked over to him.

"Atem?" Atem looked up towards the teen.

"Oh Yugi. Did you finish your assignments?" Yugi looked in another direction, smiling nervously, and said,

"Um, Sort of..." Atem blinked chuckled a bit.

"I guess you're not really thinking about school work?" Yugi looked at Atem and nodded.

"Ya...I'm...Not really focused on it...I'm going out for a walk for a bit. You wanna come?" Yugi asked. Atem nodded and got up.

"I think I could use a walk. It will help clear my mind." Yugi smiled and the two started their walk. Atem decided not to talk about the delemas at hand, for they might make Yugi over think things. Yugi was happy to finally to be talking about something other then the problems they were facing. Just the, he saw Sarah, Tea, Bakura and Emily talking with eachother near a foutain. The two boys walked over.

"Oh hi Yugi! How are you?" Emily asked. Yugi shrugged smiling and said,

"Well, I've been better." Sarah looked at him and frowned sadly.

"Your not upset because I told you about my Great-Grandma are you?" Yugi jumped a little and flailed his hands in front of him.

"N-No no! Of course not! I've just been thinking about a lot of things! It's not because of you!" Sarah blinked and smiled slightly,

"Ok." Tea looked at her.

"What's wrong with your Grandma?" Sarah looked back at Tea,

"Oh...It's nothing important..." Sarah then looked towards her sketch book. Yugi stared at her. Why didn't she want to tell the others about what's going on? "So I guess you two are out for the rest of the day?" Sarah continued and Atem nodded.

"You could say that." Emily smiled and looked towards Bakura,

"I had just met Bakura here. I had no idea that you had such a sweet friend Yugi!" Bakura blushed a bit, smiled, and scratched the back the back of his head,

"W-Well, thank you." Emily and Tea giggled as Sarah started drawing in her sketch book.

"What'cha drawing?" Emily asked.

"Nothing really..." Sarah said quietly.

"Oh come on Sarah, I wanna see your current art! It's gotten really good!" Tea said smiling. Sarah fidgited and shook her head.

"N-No...It's nothing special..."

"I would like to see too Sarah." Yugi said. Sarah's hair covered her eyes and she started to shake a little.

"I said it is nothing special." Bakura tilted his head and said,

"All your drawings are special Sarah. Can't we see?" As Bakura made a reach for the sketch book, Sarah jolted it away and yelled at him, fury in her eyes.

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING SPECIAL! WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND?" Everyone stood there shocked. Sarah was so upset, but why? Did that picture mean so much? Sarah went wide eyed, her eye brows knitting together. She looked down again.

"I'm...I'm sorry I...It's just..." Her eyes filled with tears, and the first to notice was Tea.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" Sarah looked at her and handed Tea her sketch book and said sadly,

"This..." Tea took it and as everyone looked at it, it was a self portrait, sort of an anime esk, of Sarah's Great-Grandma.

"Sarah this is beautiful. What's wrong with it?" Emily asked. Sarah faced the other direction and said,

"Everything...It looks nothing like her..." Bakura looked at her and smiled,

"Of course it does, I think it's perfect." She looked at the group and sighed, a tear falling from her eyes.

"No it's not...It won't be ready in time before..." Sarah stopped herself. Emily blinked and asked,

"Before what?" Sarah started to cry,

"Before I say goodbye..." Yugi felt a sudden jolt of pain in his chest. He didn't know where it came from, but seeing Sarah like this just made him feel so...So upset...Did this pain come from seeing one of his friends in so much agony? Emily looked at her for a moment.

"Goodbye?" She asked. "Is she going somewhere?" Sarah broke down, burying her face in her lap. Everyone rushed to her side as Tea hugged her from the side.

"Don't cry Sarah. She isn't alright, is she?" Sarah mearly nodded and said,

"S-She in the hospital...I-I know she's a strong person, b-but m-my mom says be prepared for anything...I...I can't prepare for something like that..." Sarah continued to cry as Tea rubbed her back comfortly.

"It's alright Sarah. Don't give up! Your grandma will be fine! I believe she is as strong as you say she is!" Emily said confedently. Sarah stared at her and managed to smile.

"Th-Thank you Emily..." Sarah dried her eyes slightly, as everyone remained there until Sarah fully calmed down. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and blew her nose with a tissue Bakura handed her. After everything had settled down, Yugi looked at Sarah and said,

"I guess talking to Atem and I really didn't do much huh?" Sarah looked back at the boy and shook her head.

"No. It did help. Your just seeing me go through one of my phases." Sarah joked, and Yugi smiled. "I just hate seeing her like this y'know. She's done so much for us...And it just makes me upset to see her like this..." Sarah said sadly. Emily placed her hand on Sarah's.

"I know how you feel. Don't worry, your Great-Grandma will be just fine." Sarah smiled.

"Thank you again."

"Why didn't you want to tell us about what was going on?" Tea asked. Sarah looked down sadly and said,

"I guess I didn't want to burden you guys with my problems..." Bakura shook his head and said,

"Your not burdening anyone Sarah. You can tell us anything." Atem nodded and said,

"That's right. We're your friends. We're open to anything you have to say." Sarah blinked and smiled. She shed a tear and said,

"Thank you guys. I really needed that..." She looked down at her picture. "So...You really think she'll like it?" Bakura then smiled and said,

"Of course! It's really nice Sarah. I think it's very sweet of you that'd you do this for her." Sarah looked at him and blushed a bit. She started fidgiting and got up quickly.

"Th-Thank you..." She clutched her sketch book tightly. "Ah! I just remembered somehting I had to do! See ya guys!" Before anyone could reply, Sarah had already run off. Everyone stood there dumbfounded.

"What was that about I wonder..." Atem asked. Yugi smiled and said,

"I don't know, but I think Sarah feels a little more better." Atem smiled as well as Emily got up and looked towards Yugi,

"I'd better get going too. I'd promise my dad I'd take him to the hospital to see mom. Would you guys like to meet him?" Yugi nodded,

"If that's ok with you." Emily smiled widely and took Yugi's hand.

"Of course! Let's go!" She ran with Yugi who blushed a little. Tea looked on annoyed.

"Hmph..."

"You ok Tea?" Atem asked.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Tea said, sticking her nose in the air, crossing her arms. She then went to join the two ahead as Bakura and Atem looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. A few minutes passed and they were at Emily's house. Everyone stood in shock to how big it was. About a 2 story building with elaborate windows and doors, not to mention a pool in the back. There was also a garden on the front lawn. The house, well in this case mansion, also had a small fountain in the back as well. It was about on 7-8 acres of land and just seemed impossible only Emily and her dad were living in it.

"THIS IS YOUR HOUSE?" Everyone yelled.

"It's...so..." Yugi said wide eyed.

"Ya, it's pretty big." Bakura said astounded. Emily opened her door and looked back at the shocked group.

"What's wrong? Aren't you coming?" She asked. They all snapped out of it and walked to Emily who showed them in. The inside was about as amazing as the inside. In the main foyer, there was a large stair case leading to the upstairs, along with a mini chandalier hanging from the ceiling. The room next to it looked like a living room, with three large bookcases and a grand piano in it. Also a plasma screen TV, which seemed to take up part of a wall. There was also a table in the middle of the foyer, which seemed to have a clock in it. And this was just the begining of all the amazing things in Emily's house. Emily turned to the others and saw that they were looking around dumbfounded.

"You certainly have quite the place here Emily!" Tea said smiling in awe. Emily chuckled and said,

"Oh no. It's nothing really." Yugi blinked and said,

"Nothing? I think some would beg to differ." Emily smirked and said,

"Ya. We get that a lot. Though, when you live here your whole life, you sort of get used to it." The gang nodded. It was only natural for Emily not to be effected by all the elaborate things in the mansion since she grew up with it. Atem's attention was drawn to the table to the middle of the foyer. He walked over to it and looked it over. He was quite interested in the design of it. Emily walked over to him and smiled. "You like it?" Atem looked at Emily and nodded,

"Yes. It's rather interesting..." He looked back at the table. "Is this an actual clock?" Emily nodded and said,

"Yes, but it doesn't work anymore. I remember looking at this when I was a little kid, when it was still working. I was always fascinated with it, I used to place my head on it and listen to it. My dad got it for my mom as a birthday gift and-" Emily covered her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trail off like that!" Atem chuckled.

"No, it's quite alright. I think your father is someone who loves your mother very much." Emily smiled widely.

"Yes he does. He prays for her every night. By the way, Atem. What are your parents like?" Atem stood silent for a minute. He forgot that Emily had no idea that he was not from this time. He had no idea what to say and was at a loss. Yugi seemed to sense this and walked over.

"S-So Emily, where's your dad?" He said almost instaintly. Emily clapped her hands together and said,

"Oh right! I almost forgot to introduce you to him! Come on, he might be in the kitchen." Emily then walked with the others to the other room. Atem stopped Yugi for a minute and said,

"Thank you Yugi." Yugi smriked and said,

"No problem." As they entered the kitchen, they saw a man doing some paper work. He looked up at Emily and smiled,

"Hey sweety. You ready to go to the hospital to see mom?" Emily nodded and said,

"Of course! Oh, by the way, these are some of my friends I told you about." Emily stepped aside and showed her father the group. Her father smiled, and said,

"Hello. Emily's told me a lot about all of you. I'm glad she's found some friends here." Atem looked at him and said,

"I don't know why she did not have friends before. She's the type of person anyone would like to have as a friend." Emily blushed a little, and was about to say something, when her father seemed to say something to himself,

"I see...So that's the boy Emily talks about..." He turned to the side, apparently thinking about something. Everyone seemed confused about this, but whatever he was thinking about, it seemed important. Well, at least for him.

_"If he does anything to my precious daughter...HE'LL BE SORRY!"_

* * *

At last! I give you a chapter that is long and informative. And did you really believe I'd leave out Bakura? He's such a cutie!

Bakura: (Blush) Um...Thank you?

~Light-girl


	7. Why is this happening?

I'm happy I got back to this story. I've been thinking about turning it into a comic, but I'm not sure :3

Tristan: You haven't been sure about anything for a while, have you?

Me: I have so! And it's about time you said something...

* * *

As Emily left with her father the rest of the gang went their separate ways to go home. Bakura walked with Yugi and Atem for a while, and they decided to stop at a rest stop for a while. Bakura then noticed Sarah was at the same rest stop and called,

"Hi Sarah!" Sarah jumped a little and turned around. She smiled at the three boys.

"Hey guys." The three walked up to her.

"How was your grandma today? Did you visit her?" Bakura asked her. Sarah smiled and said,

"Yes I did. She's doing better thanks. I think she'll even get through this." The three smiled back and Sarah looked up at the main clock at the rest stop.

"Well, I better get home. I'm gonna visit her tomorrow so I wanna get some rest." Sarah waved goodbye and started to walk away when Bakura called,

"Sarah!" Sarah looked back at the trio and Bakura averted his eyes to another direction, "Um...Would you like me to walk you home?" Sarah blushed three shades of red, while Atem and Yugi stared at Bakura. "I-I mean, if that's ok with you..." Bakura cleared his throat and placed both his hands in his pocket. Sarah remained silent for a while, but nodded and said,

"S-Sure...If you want to..." Bakura nodded and walked towards Sarah and the two walked off together. Yugi and Atem stood dumbfounded.

"Uhh...ok." That was all Yugi managed to say. Atem chuckled and said,

"I guess he has an admiration for Sarah." Yugi blinked, looked at Atem and asked,

"What makes you say that?" Atem chuckled a bit more, and walked the direction to the game shop. "A-Atem! Wait up! What do you mean?" Yugi called running after his friend.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Bakura and Sarah were quiet most of the walk to Sarah's house. The two would occasionally make glances at each other, but would turn away instantly. About 5 minutes away from Sarah's house, she finally spoke up.

"S-So...how's school for you." Bakura jolted out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"O-Oh...School is...School is fine for me...Y-You?" Sarah looked at her sketch book.

"It's good...I'm glad you're having a good time so far." Sarah said as Bakura smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. Did your Grandma like the picture?" Sarah smiled and said,

"Yes. Very much. Hey...Ryou?" Bakura blinked, a little shocked. Sarah rarely called him by his first name, the reason for this, he had yet to understand. Sarah stopped walking as Bakura looked at her. She smiled sweetly at him and said,

"Thanks. For convincing me to give it to her." Bakura smiled back and took her hand.

"No problem. You're a great drawer. I'm sure no matter what you draw, you Great Grandma would enjoy it anyway." Sarah blushed a bit, and started to tear up, still smiling.

"Th-Thanks...W-What am I crying for...? I-I should be happy. Wh-Why-" Bakura removed his hand from her's and hugged her. Sarah blinked, blushing a bit, but hugged him back slowly.

"Don't cry Sarah. It's all ok." Bakura said as Sarah nodded.

"Thanks again..." The two remained like that for a while, until both blushed and separated. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to...to..."

"I-It's fine." Bakura said nervously, scratching the back of his head. Sarah giggled nervously and saw her house up ahead.

"Oh, there's my house. I'll see you later Bakura!" Sarah waved at him as she ran to the house. Bakura waved back smiling and headed home himself. It only took him about 3 minutes to get there. He unlocked his apartment door and headed in. He set down his backpack and sat at his desk. He decided to write to his mother and little sister, since he hadn't in a while. Pondering what to write, his eyes wandered over to a picture above his laptop. It was a detailed portrait of him, drawn by Sarah. His thoughts wandered back to when Sarah gave it to him.

_Flashback_

_Bakura was sitting on the bench reading a book. School was starting in two days. Bakura was already ready so he decided to spend the rest of the two days relaxing._

_"Hi Bakura." Came a voice. He looked up and saw Sarah smiling cheerfully at him. Bakura smiled back and said,_

_"Hello Sarah. How are you?" _

_"I'm good. You?" Sarah asked._

_"I'm fine thank you." Bakura replied. He noticed that Sarah was hiding something behind her back and tilted himself a little to try to get a glimpse of it. Sarah giggled, blushing a bit, but Bakura didn't notice the blush on her face._

_"No peaking silly. You have to close your eyes." She said smiling. Bakura blinked and asked,_

_"Why?"_

_"You'll see!" Sarah's eyes closed; her smile was so big. Bakura blinked again and chuckled a bit. He did what he was told and closed his eyes. He felt Sarah wave her hand in front of his face and then he felt something in his lap. _

_"Ok! Open them!" Sarah said, and Bakura did just that. He looked down and saw a rectangular object wrapped in yellow wrapping paper. "Happy Birthday, Bakura!" Bakura turned to her, since she was sitting next to him now, and smiled widely._

_"Thank you Sarah. I'm happy you remembered, but you didn't have to get me anything." He said. Sarah giggled and said,_

_"You always say that when someone gets you something. Open it! I wanna see your reaction!" Bakura smiled again and said,_

_"I would, but I think it's going to rain today. I wouldn't want to get it ruined." Sarah then had puppy dog eyes._

_"Awww please? I worked really hard on it!" Bakura smiled nervously and sweat dropped,_

_"O-Ok ok!" He never could resist Sarah's requests when she had puppy eyes. In fact, no one could. Her parents even told the gang the story of when they went to the shore back where they used to live and even though Sarah lost, she still won something. When Bakura opened it, he was amazed at what he saw. A detailed portrait of him, made by Sarah obviously. _

_"Sarah...It's...It's wonderful. It must have taken you ages." He said smiling. Sarah looked down slightly, smiling, but Bakura saw her face going red. He figured it was from the chill of the air. It was getting cooler after all._

_"We-Well...Sort of. I just needed a good picture..." Sarah said, Bakura tilted his head a little, then Sarah jolted a little as she had a bucket of ice water dumped on her. "I-In my head! I needed to think of a good picture of you in my head...Not that I think of you regularly! I mean, I keep you in thought, yes, but I-" She cut herself off and stopped talking. Bakura blinked as his cheeks turned a light pinkish hue. He wasn't sure if it was because of Sarah's words, or if the chill of the air was getting to him._

_"So...Were you looking at me when you drew this?" Bakura asked. Sarah blushed a deep red and it looked as if smoke came out of her ears. Bakura chuckled and said, "S-Sorry Sarah. I was just teasing you. But anyway, thank you, I love it." Sarah blinked and smiled widely, then she hugged him._

_"I'm glad. I was worried that it didn't look anything like you." Bakura blushed a red crimson. He was really shy, typically when somebody hugged him. He looked down for a moment, and thought about what to say, when Sarah released him, blushing and said,_

_"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you!" Sarah stood up. "Bye Bakura. Happy Birthday." Sarah said, then bowed before running off._

_End Flashback_

Bakura continued to stare at the picture and smiled. He did have a feeling Sarah had to look at him a couple of times to get the picture this detailed. Bakura then begun to write to his little sister and mother.

OoOoOoOoOo

The next day, everyone was at Yugi's for a game day. Joey had called the group up and insisted they have one. Yugi didn't mind, since they hadn't one in a while. Emily was still wondering how Joey was able to get ahold of her phone number though...The day consisted of duels, talking about college, since it WAS their senior year, and playing a video game Sarah brought over. It was the new Harvest Moon(C) game. Since Yugi had a new wii, she brought it over, and she was played it for annd hour and a half. Joey sighed and said,

"Gah! This is getting boring!" Sarah pouted and said,

"I'm sorry! I like rpgs!" Bakura chuckled.

"Maybe we should play another game Sarah, ok?" Sarah gave him the puppy dog stare,

"5 more minutes, pleeeease?" Bakura sweatdropped, and blushed a light pink. Joey sighed and tried to remove the wii mote from Sarah's hand.

"Come on, ya baby. Give the mote up." Sarah glared and hissed like a cat.

"NO!" Joey jolted back and shuttered,

"Gees! I forgot how possesive of games you are!" Yugi chuckled as Atem and Tea rolled their eyes. Emily titled her head and asked,

"Sarah doesn't look like a gamer to me." Joey stared at her and got in close and whispered,

"Oh ya she is. Everytime you tried to take her 3ds from her, she gives you the eye of the devil!" Emily went wide eyed a little.

"You say something Wheeler?" Joey jolted and turned to see Sarah giving him the stare he had just discribed.

"U-Uh no! Nothing at all!" Tristan sighed then thought of something,

"Wait...How come you act all ticked off when one of us tries to take your games away, but when Bakura tries, you just pout and act all sweet?" Sarah blushed and stopped playing. Everyone stared at her as she yelled,

"N-No reason!" Joey smirked and said,

"Oh really? You trying to hide something?" Sarah started to shake out of embarrassment, and Yugi saw this. Whenever Sarah got embaressed she got all quiet and her face turned redder than a tomato.

"H-Hey! W-Why don't we play another game?" She switched off the game and swiftly looked through Yugi's games. Joey's smirk never left his face as everyone else was left dumbfouned. They started playing Mario Party 8 (C). This consisted of laughter, pouting, and of course, Sarah's gamer side unleashing it's full fury as she started to send glares at Joey who beat her a few times. Everyone was having a good time. They were all laughing at when Sarah and Joey got all competitive. Yugi had even forgot about his problems he was facing. Having a good time with his friends, it just seemed like everything was back to normal. Today was actually turning out to be a great day...

Or so it seemed...

Just then Sarah's cellphone wrung. Sarah looked over to her handbag and placed the the mote down. Joey paused the game as Sarah went over to her bag.

"I'm surprized Joey. I thought you were gonna sneak a move in while I had my back turned." Sarah said jokingly. Joey shrugged and said,

"Meh, what if it's an important call?" Sarah chuckled, nodded, and rummaged through her junk.

"Dah! Why do I keep all of this?" Everyone sweat dropped as Sarah found her cellphone."Gah, finally! Hello? Mom? What's up?" Sarah asked, her face changed to concern. "Mom? What's wrong? Wh-" She was cut off by her mom, and suddenly froze. The room became silent as everyone looked at her. After a few seconds, everyone became a little worried. Sarah was just standing there. After about a minute, her phone slipped from her hands, and fell on the floor. Everyone was a little shocked, as Atem got up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sarah? Are you alright?" Sarah made a slight whimper and started to cry. It wasn't a normal cry, it was mixed with screams as she fell to her knees breaking down. Everyone rushed over as they tried to reach out to her.

"Sarah? Sarah! What's wrong?" Yugi called, worried out of his mind, but no matter what anyone said, Sarah wouldn't stop crying. Tea picked up the cellphone and heard Sarah's mom on the other end.

"Huh? Wh-What's going on? Sarah? She broke down. Did something happen?" Tea listened through Sarah's screams and became wide eyed. "I...I understand...Ya, I'll tell the others...N-No problem..." She hung up and faced the others, her expression was only more nerve racking.

"T-Tea? Please tell us what's going on!" Joey said as Tea looked up sadly.

"That was Sarah's mom...Sarah's grandma-" "WHY?! WHY IS HAPPENING? I THOUGHT SHE WAS GETTING BETTER! I-I THOUGHT...th-thought..." Sarah interrupted, but then broke down again into her lap. everyone became stunned. They all immediately knew what was going on. This was about her Great-Grandma, and it seemed things were not good. Solomon ran up the stairs and looked in,

"What's going on?" Tea explained and Solomon understood. He was shocked, but understood. The gang lead her to the living room and sat her down. She just continued to cry, refusing anyone's request to get her anything. The day went from excellent...to absolutly devestating...

* * *

Based on true events. R.I.P Nonny. You are deeply missed.


	8. Breakdown

Yay, I'm doing good! I'm actually UPDATING more. XD Enjoy!

Yugi: And she want's me to say that Yu-gi-oh does not belong to her!

Me: Ya, cause if it did, Yugi would get a kiss from Tea ^^

Yugi: Ya-...Wait what?! *blush*

Me: Nothing at all you short little cutie *pat pat*

Yugi: *blush* :(

* * *

The rest of the weekend no one had seen Sarah. After what happened on Saturday, she must've stayed at home. As Yugi got ready for school on Monday, he couldn't help but feel terrible. Everything was going great. Everything was back to normal. Yugi sighed and sat on the bed, thinking how he would act near Sarah today, if she was even in.

"Yugi, you should hurry, or you'll be late." Yugi looked over to his door, and saw Atem leaning up against it, his hands in his pockets. Yugi saw on the look he had, and noticed that Atem felt the same way he did. Atem must've been thinking about Sarah too. Yugi nodded slightly and got up to leave. As he passed Atem, he placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi glanced at him and Atem said,

"We should be strong for Sarah. We have to make sure she's alright, and let her know we're here for her." Yugi blinked and nodded. Yugi felt a little better hearing this. Atem always knew what to say, even in situations like this. Yugi said bye to Atem and Solomon, before heading to school. He was lost in his thoughts most of the way, not really watching where he was going, and bumped into someone. He fell down and landed on his rump.

"Owowowow...S-Sorry! I didn't see you!" Yugi said, looking up to see a girl with long, blonde pigtails and piercing blue eyes glaring at him.

"Gee, ya THINK? Why don't you watch where your going, you pipsqueek?" Yugi jolted a little and looked down, feeling even worse. He was already dealing with enough; he didn't need someone yelling at him for something he had already apologised for. "Hey!" The girl got in close to his face. "Look AT me when I'm talking to you, short stack!" Yugi jolted as the girl continued to glare at him.

"What are you doing to Yugi?" Yugi heard a voice say and recognized it. It was Emily. The pigtailed girl looked up and humphed.

"Nothing of your concern. Is that your natural hair color?" She asked. Yugi looked back at Emily and remembered she had blue hair. Emily nodded and said,

"Ya, it...it is...Why?" The girl laughed and her head turned a little, still looking at Emily.

"Wow. Your parents must be real freaks." Emily's face showed of severe shock. She looked like a child who had just lost their most favorite toy. Yugi was shocked as well. Why the heck was this unknown stranger making fun of Emily when she barely knows her? Yugi didn't care, and stood up on his feet, glaring back at the blonde girl as best he could. He was not generally a mean person, but this didn't mean he never stood up for his friends.

"H-Hey! Leave her alone! You hardly know her!" The girl looked at Yugi as if he had grown two heads and Emily stood there with a lesser shocked expression. Yugi was shaking a little, but held his ground.

"Oh ya? And what are you gonna do if I don't?" The girl asked. Yugi's blinked nervously, not really sure of what to do.

"Leave them alone Isabel." The three turned to see Sarah standing there. Yugi and Emily looked at Sarah, then Isabel, and then back to Sarah again. Did they know each other?

"Well if it isn't the four-eyed dirty blonde. Are you here to make things even more dramatic?" Isabel said really snooty like. Sarah gave her a death glare, like she was ready to kill anyone who got in her way. Emily and Yugi were a bit shooken up by this.

"I said...LEAVE. THEM. ALONE." Sarah said, her voice low and threating. Isabel only scoffed and turned.

"Fine. See ya losers..." She started to walk away when Sarah's voice stopped her.

"And for the record...My hair is a brown with blonde highlights in it." Isabel 'humphed' again and walked away. Emily walked towards Yugi and asked,

"You ok Yugi?" Yugi looked at her and nodded.

"Ya, thanks. You?" Emily nodded aswell as Sarah walked passed them,

"Don't listen to Isabel. She's just an idiot who has nothing better to do..." Yugi and Emily stared at Sarah as she continued to walk ahead of them. Sarah was not the type of person to call anyone an idiot just like that, but both knew she didn't really want to put up with that kind of stuff right now. She was depressed enough as it is. The two ran to catch up with her and walked with her the rest of the way to school. The walk was quiet; Emily and Yugi didn't really know what to say. As they entered the classroom, the rest of the gang saw Emily and Yugi first. Joey waved and said,

"Hey Yug. Hey Emily. Where's-" Before he could say anything else, Sarah walked from behind the other two. The gang got silent, and Sarah said nothing, not even a 'hello', as she crossed the classroom to her desk. She just sat there, with her hands in her lap, not saying a word. She heard whispers from other classmates and evidently this got to her, as she stood up quickly from her chair, her hands making fists. She turned to face the class who were whispering about her, except Yugi and the gang of course.

"Look! If you guys have anything to say come and say it to my face!" The whole classroom got silent. Some even rushed to their seats, trying to avoid Sarah's intense stare. Yugi and the others looked at her. Sarah looked at Yugi, but her stare was less angry. She was staring at him with complete and udder sadness in her eyes. Yugi's eyebrows knitted together, as Sarah looked like she was holding back tears. Sarah sat back down, her hands back in her lap. Everyone took their seats as the teacher entered the room.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning!" Everyone said, except for Sarah of course.

"I will be checking your homework that you did over the weekend. Please bring out the worksheets you did." Sarah stiffened up. Bakura looked at her, since he sat right next to her. As the teacher finally reached Sarah, he saw that her worksheet was not only unfinished, it wasn't even started. He crossed his arms and looked at her, "Sarah?" Sarah jumped a little, her head still looking downwards.

"Y-Yes sir?" She felt everyone's gaze on her, making her feel even less comfortable.

"Your worksheet isn't finished. Not started I might add." Some of the students giggled and chuckled. Yugi looked at them, anger growing in him. Though he wasn't the only one, since the gang felt the same way.

"I know..." Sarah said, emotionless.

"You had the whole weekend to do it." The teacher said. Sarah felt tears in her eyes,

"I know..." Her voice cracked as the students who were giggling stopped almost immediately. The teacher looked at her and lead her outside of the classroom. The students remained quiet, trying to hear, but the teacher thought of this and shut the door. The gang looked at the door sadly. Sarah was already going through enough. After about a minute or two, the teacher brought her back in, tears obviously had fallen from Sarah's eyes. She sat back down, Bakura staring worriedly at her.

"Alright Sarah, you can finish it in class."

"Hey that's not fair!"

"Ya! Why does Sarah get off the hook?" Some of the students started protesting, as Sarah stiffened up again. Bakura looked at her, even more worried. Yugi and the others stared at the other students with complete anger.

"Students calm down. Sarah-"

"Is OBVIOUSLY more of a teacher's pet then I thought!"

"Ya, every time she sucks up doing everything the teacher asks!"

"Maybe she's just sucking up so she doesn't have to do anything!" Sarah had enough and clutched her ears in her hands, leaving marks on her head. Yugi's anger was boiling over, but before he could yell out something, he saw Bakura slam his hands on his desk, standing up.

"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU LOST SOMETHING PRECIOUS TO YOU?!" The whole class stared in shock as Bakura all shot them an intense stare, much like the one that Sarah gave, only filled with more anger. He grabbed Sarah's hand and lead her out of the classroom. If he wasn't sitting next to her, he probably would've pushed several students off their chairs while he speed walked towards Sarah's seat. The classroom was silent as they stared at the door. The gang was shocked. They never heard Bakura yell before; he was so shy and quiet sometimes. This was out of character. Out of concern for the two, Yugi and Emily stood up and walked out, following them. The rest of the gang remained in their seats, knowing that Sarah would be defensive with all of them there.

* * *

Bakura walked Sarah to the roof. Sitting down, he offered her a water bottle he had just bought from the vending machine and a tissue. Sarah shook her head, saying,

"No thank you. I don't need them." She burried her face in her knees. Bakura sighed and placed the bottle of water between them and the tissue in his pocket. "Why did you yell? You could've gotten in trouble." Sarah said, still emotionless. Bakura looked at her,

"I couldn't let them keep ridiculing you like that." Sarah looked up a little and said,

"It doesn't matter...Nothing matters right now...Nothing makes sense anymore..." Her started to crack, "I hate this...I hate myself...I saw her last night...She looked like she was comfortable, but when I held her hand...She didn't notice me...She kept asking for her sponge for her mouth, her "lolipop" as she called it." Sarah chuckled a bit, then the tears finally fell. "She...Was always there...N-Now she...S-She..." Sarah lept onto Bakura, crying on his chest. Bakura looked at her shocked a little, but then he looked down at her sadly. "Why Ryou? Why? It's not fair! I don't understand! She seemed so healthy most of her life! H-How did she end up like this?" Sarah shouted into his chest. Bakura's bangs covered his eyes, as he brought his arms up, slowly hugging her; holding her close. Sarah gasped from the hug and trying to get air back into her lungs, then screamed into Bakura's shirt, not holding back any tears. Bakura rubbed her back gently,

"It's going to be alright Sarah." He whispered,"I promise. It'll be alright..." A few tears even left his eyes. Sarah clung onto him, like she was holding on for dear life. Bakura held her as she continued to cry, letting her break down on his chest. This continued for 3 minutes, as Sarah's sobs slowly turned into small sniffles and whimpers. She sat up, trying to wipe away any remaining tears that fell. Bakura offered her the tissue again, and she took it gladly. She blew her nose, took the water bottle next to them, and drank it all down. Bakura didn't mind and took the water bottle from her.

"What's wrong?" Both turned to see Atem standing there with concern. Bakura looked at Sarah and said,

"People in class were ridiculing her about getting to do her homework in class. They don't have any idea of what she's going through." Bakura looked down, mentally cursing at the other students. Of course he would never say it outloud. Atem nodded and walked over, leaning on the wall.

"It was a good thing you brought her up here, Bakura. Giving her time to calm down was a good idea." Bakura nodded and gave Sarah another tissue. Atem looked at the door that led up here and said,

"You two can come out you know." Bakura and Sarah faced the door, as Yugi and Emily walked out. They walked over, as Emily knelt to Sarah's level. Atem noticed that Yugi was facing in another direction, his hands in his pockets. Yugi looked expressionless as he remained silent. Emily handed Sarah a candy bar and said,

"Here, candy makes everything better!" Emily said jokingly. To her relief, Sarah managed a small smile and took the candy bar.

"Thanks Emily." Sarah looked at Yugi, who was still facing in the same direction. "You alright Yugi?" Yugi jumped as if a bucket of cold water was dumped on him.

"W-Wha?" Sarah blinked and said,

"You alright?" Yugi smiled and said,

"O-Of course I'm alright!" Everyone knew that he was faking it. Sarah stood up and walked to him, Yugi faced her and looked at her nervously. "Wh-What?"

"I know your faking it Yugi...You look like me when I'm hiding something." Sarah's arms were crossed. Yugi went slightly wide eyed and turned in another direction, smiling nervously.

"What are you talking about, I'm fine really!" Sarah gave him a serious stare. Yugi tried to avoid it, but he still felt her gaze on her.

"Yugi...Tell me the truth..." Yugi started shaking,

"I...I ready told you. I'm-" Sarah had enough, and she grabbed Yugi by his shirt collar. Everyone was surprised, but Yugi was slightly terrified. Sarah was never angry enough to do this.

"You REALLY think I'm gonna believe that bullcrap? Every time something is wrong with you, you try to brush it off, not trying to get anyone else involved! It's so annoying sometimes Yugi!" Sarah screamed, right in his face. Yugi eyes filled with fear, but he could not move. Everything she said was right, no matter how much he denied it himself. "Every SINGLE time we try to help, you say it's nothing!"

"Just like you?" Yugi yelled back, his anger, and his temper, rising.

"YES JUST LIKE ME!" Sarah shouted, much louder then Yugi. Yugi lost his courage to yell again, as if it had left the instant she yelled. Emily then shouted,

"Stop it Sarah! Yugi-" She was stopped by Atem, who placed a hand on her shoulder. Emily looked at him, and he shook his head.

"It'd be a mistake to get involved. When Sarah is this angry, she has the tendancy to yell at others without reason." Sarah head slightly turned to Atem, her anger intense.

"I don't need your two sense Atem!" Atem stared harshly back,

"I think you do, since your yelling at Yugi, someone who was just trying to help." Sarah's hair covered her face, shaking up a storm. She slowly turned to Yugi, her grip losening.

"I...I just want things to go back to normal..." She let his shirt go, her hands hanging at her sides. "Ever since I was I kid, she was always there..." Tears fell from her eyes again as her voice cracked, "No matter what I did, my great grandma ends up dying anyway...The hospital gave this back to me..." She pulled out a folded picture from her pocket and opened it. Her anger rising, she crumbled it up, and threw it to the side. Yugi stared at her.

"Sarah...It's...It's not your fault she's dying. Why would you even think that?" Sarah looked at him, then shut her eyes tight.

"Cause...She always did things for me...And I couldn't do a single thing to help her now..." Bakura walked over and said,

"That's completly untrue. You giving her the picture I think made her more than happy. No matter what, she loved you because you were always yourself." Atem walked over and said,

"That's right. I remembered you told us you used to cook with her. I think she always got joy out of doing that." Sarah looked at them wide eyed. Emily walked over to the crumbled up picture and opened it up. She walked over to the others and held it out to Sarah.

"I think she would want you to have this. It's too beautiful to throw away. You should always remember your great grandma for who she was, not how she died." Sarah slowly took the wrinkled piece of paper from Emily and stared at the picture. She felt her eyes spill tears as she broke down, holding the picture close. Ryou placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling as the other three got close, helping her calm down. After another 3 minutes, she had completly calmed down. Sarah turned to Yugi and said,

"I'm sorry for what I did Yugi...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry if I made you mad." Yugi blinked and smiled. He couldn't be mad at her.

"I'm not mad Sarah. You were just upset, and I know your angry because of the situation." Sarah stared at him and, once again, started crying. Yugi panicked, before Sarah wrapped him a tight hug.

"Your so nice Yugi! Thank you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Yugi smiled, but was being crushed.

"I-I forgive you Sarah, but...can you let go...? I can't breathe!" Sarah quickly let go of him and bowed,

"I-I'm sorry!" Bakura chuckled and said,

"We know Sarah." Sarah sweatdropped and blushed, straightening up.

"I guess...We're going to need to make up a lot of notes..." Yugi and Emily sighed as Bakura smiled,

"Not really. Today is just a prepration for the Halloween dance in a few days." Yugi and the others looked at him, shocked.

"Y-You knew that?" Emily asked and Bakura nodded.

"Of course. That's why I didn't think the teacher would care if I brought Sarah up here." Emily, Sarah, and Yugi formed a mini huddle and whispered to eachother, sweatdropping.

"I never knew about that!" Emily said.

"How long were we left in the dark?" Yugi asked.

"I never heard about the dance until now." Sarah said. Bakura blinked and said,

"Well, if it helps, I actually segguested it to the teacher when Sarah was on the roof the other day. I came in late and I saw you guys heading up to the roof. I guess I should've mentioned it to you guys huh?" The three turned to him and left the mini huddle.

"It's alright, but now I don't know what to wear!" Emily said, and Sarah nodded in a agreement.

"Me neither!" The boys sweatdropped as they headed back to class. As they headed down the stairs, they saw everyone in groups, making different preprations for the dance. Sarah sighed and said,

"If I wasn't wollowing in my self pity, I could've offered to draw posters." Yugi looked at her and said,

"You weren't wollowing in your self pity Sarah. It's ok to cry when your upset." Sarah smiled and hugged him tightly again,

"Your sooo sweet!" Yugi blushed as Emily giggled and Bakura smiled nervously. While Emily wasn't looking, she tripped on a roll of streamers and fell forward down the stairs. Sarah tried to grab her, but she came up short. Emily shut her eyes tight, preparing for impact, when something stopped her. Her eyes opened slowly, to see Atem holding her as he knelt on the ground, supposively from catching her. Emily blinked and looked at him. Atem's head lifted to look at her,

"You need to watch where your going Emily. You could've gotten hurt." She merely nodded and noticed that she was staring into his eyes. She blushed a deep crimson, but did not move. Atem blinked and tilted his head a little to the side. "Emilly?" Emily jolted out of her trance and looked down, eyes shut tight once again.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I wasn't looking!" Atem was confused, until he realized he was still holding her. He blushed a light pink and setting her down, walking away up the stairs, and past Yugi, Bakura, and Sarah. The three looked at him, and Sarah noticed the blush on his face. She just chuckled and said,

"Flustered, are we?" Atem shot her a glare, but in Sarah's eyes, his face was too funny to look at.

"Be quiet..." He whispered and walked off, his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Horray! Now that I got most of the sad moments done, it's time to move onto the ROMANCE!

Atem: Oh joy...

Me: Now now. Don't get upset just beacuse I'm posting you and your girlfriend's moments on here!

Atem: *Eye twitch* Hey Marik, can I borrow Ra *E. God Card* for a minute?

Marik: Uhhh...Sure?

Me: Wait, when'd YOU get here? *Points at Marik*

Marik: *Holding out Ra* I just-

Atem: *Takes card* Thank you. *Smiles evily*

Me: Oh crap...Uh, well gotta go! See ya guys later! *Runs off* R&R!

Atem: Get back here! *Runs after*


	9. Normal day at school

Me: *Still being chased by Atem*

Marik: *Sweatdrop*

Yugi: *Enters* Oh hi Mar- *Notices Atem running after me* Uh...What's going-

Marik: Don't ask...

Me: *Hides behind Marik and Yugi* Help...

Atem: *Eye twitch* That's cheating...

Me: It was a JOKE. A JOKE.

Atem: Not a very good one.

Me: I'm sorry, gees...Anyway, enjoy this chapter guys! ;D Enjoy it while I still have the energy to write...*Glares at Atem*

Atem: *Rolls eyes*

* * *

For the next 2 days, everything seemed to have gone back to normal, even by a bit. The only difference was that Sarah acted a little more distant, or was lost in her own thoughts. Sometimes the teacher would have to call her three times to snap her out of it. Bakura made sure to give her the notes she'd missed. She was lucky to have someone like him sit next to her. During lunch break, Bakura was planning to eat by himself out in the courtyard, when he saw Sarah sitting alone herself. Bakura blinked and walked over, to she was drawing something.

"Sarah?" She looked up at him, and smiled,

"Hi Bakura. What'cha doing?" Bakura smiled back and said,

"Just having lunch. I usually eat alone here though..."

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you liked ta eat alone here! I'll-" "It's fine Sarah." Bakura interrupted, smiling nervously. "You can join me if you want." Sarah blinked, before blushing a light pink.

"O-Oh...Ok." Bakura sat across from her and pulled out his lunch. Sarah caught a whiff of it and smiled at the smell, before going back to drawing. Bakura took a bite of his sandwich before asking,

"So what are you drawing today?" Sarah looked up from her sketch book, and turned it around, showing a picture of Sarah as a kid, from what it looked like, and her Great Grandma.

"I...I drew this one my computer, but it didn't turn out right...I wanted to improve a bit." Sarah said. Bakura smiled, knowing that even though this was hard for her, she took Emily's words to heart.

"It's very nice. I'm sure she would've loved it." Sarah nodded,

"Yes. She was a down to earth person. Always making sure we were well fed and healthy." Sarah smiled, closing her eyes, going back into her thoughts. Bakura continued to smile before he heard something growling. Not an animal growl, but rather...someone's stomach? Sarah blushed, sweat dropping and holding her stomach. Bakura laughed and said,

"You hungry?" Sarah nodded and said,

"Yes...But...I forgot to bring a lunch today..." Bakura blinked.

"What about the cafeteria? Why not buy lunch?"

"I um...forgot my wallet today..." Bakura frowned. Why didn't she say anything from the start? He took out a cremepuff and offered it to her.

"Here. If you didn't have anything to eat you should've just said something." Sarah flailed her upper arms in front of her.

"N-No thank you! I-I'm used to not eating! Besides I wouldn't want to be a bother to you!"

"Sarah. Take it." Bakura said, his voice deeply serious. Sarah stared at him, then slowly took the cremepuff.

"Thanks." She took a bite, and instantly felt the sweet taste flood her mouth. She smiled widely and said, "Th-This is great! It's so yummy!" Bakura chuckled and said,

"Thanks. I made it myself." Sarah felt her mouth drop a little.

"Y-You made this? I never knew you were a cook! You must make an awsome cake!" Bakura chuckled again.

"I can actually. I had a lot of time to practice, since I live alone." Sarah stared at him, slightly shocked.

"You live alone? But you're so young..." Bakura looked down, still smiling, but Sarah noticed some sadness in his eyes.

"I've lived on my own for a while actually. Ever since..." Bakura stopped himself, and Sarah wondered what was wrong. "My dad is an archeologist. He is away from home a lot so I'm usually on my own." Sarah titled her head a little.

"What about your mom?" She asked. Bakura looked at her, looking nervous.

"Well-" Just then the bell rang. Sarah looked towards the door which lead back inside.

"Oh, lunch is over." She stood up. "Well, I'll see you later Bakura. Thank you for the food. I'll return the favor somehow." She smiled and waved goodbye as she walked back inside. Bakura waved until she made it back inside. He then sighed and leaned back a bit.

_"Saved by the bell..."_

* * *

Emily was putting up halloween decorations in the classroom. She'd even made a poster with Sarah yesterday, and hung it up on the wall. Just then she saw Atem standing outside in the front courtyard and she knocked on the window to get his attention. He looked over to where the noise was comming from, and saw Emily waving at him. He smiled and waved back, as Emily walked through the cafateria door to the courtyard and walked over.

"Hi Atem. What are you doing here?" Emily asked,

"I just thought I hang around for a while. You seem to be having fun decorating." Emily smiled and nodded.

"Ya, I even made a poster with Sarah yesterday. She's a really good drawer, and she even told me she wanted to be a manga artist when she's older." Atem smiled and said,

"Yes, she has a great talent. Have you seen her work on her computer?" Emily shook her head,

"No, but I'm going over her house somtime. Maybe I can ask her to show me." Atem nodded and looked towards the road.

"So, you excited for the dance?" Atem asked. Emily shrugged and said,

"I guess. I still don't know what to go as though..."

"Going with anyone?" Atem asked, absentmindly. Emily blushed a light red and shook her head violently.

"N-No no! I'd probably go by myself. Why you ask?" Atem snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at her. He felt his cheeks going warm,

"I...I was just..." "Hey Emily!" The two turned to see two girls waving at them. Emily waved back and turned to Atem,

"I guess I'll be seeing you." Atem nodded,

"Yes, see you later." Atem said smiling. Emily smiled back and waved as she ran over to the girls.

"Who was that Emily?" One asked.

"Oh, he's one of my friends." Emily said. One of the girls brought a hand to the side of her mouth and said,

"Is he your boyfriend?" Emily blushed a dark crimson and yelled,

"N-No! He's just a friend!"

"Oh Emily, you lucky girl! Don't deny it!" Emily waved her hands violently in front of her,

"He's not! I promise!" The girls shrugged and one said smiling slyly,

"Ok ok. He's not your boyfriend...Yet..."

"ATEM IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Emily shouted, her face completly covered in red. She slapped her hands over her mouth, reilizing that she shouted it out loud. She turned around, and to her horror, Atem was still there. His eyes where wide as baseballs, and his face looked like someone had taken a red marker and wrote all over his face. Emily waved nervously, as she turned back to her two friend, grabbing them by the shoulders. "Let's go back to decorating."

"Oh Emily, don't be bashful now!"

"Ya, your extremly lucky to have HIM like you!"

"He's so handsome! I wouldn't be surprized if he DID ask you to the dance!"

"LET'S GO BACK TO DECORATING." Emily said, her teeth clenched. As Atem saw them walk back inside, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. He walked away, Emily still in his thoughts. The rest of the day, things went smoothly. The gang walked home from school together, and were happy that Sarah was at least a little bit better. Atem joined them for the walk.

"So Sarah, finish that picture?" Bakura asked. Sarah nodded.

"Ya, I just need to finish coloring it!" Yugi blinked, but smiled.

"Another picture of your grandma?" Sarah smiled and nodded.

"I think I should put it in her coffen tomorrow. The funeral is tomorrow." Sarah looked ahead, then sighed. "Man...Things are going to be so different without her..." Atem placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember. She's always with you. Here or not." Sarah looked at him and smiled.

"Yes. Though it took me a while to realize that." Everyone then walked home, Sarah thanking god that she had the greatist friends in the world.

* * *

Me: Ok! I have an announcement-

Staraptor: You're going in the closet?!

Everyone: O.o;;;;; ?

Me: No. And btw the correct term is coming out of the closet...

Staraptor: *Gasp* CONGRADULATIONS!

Me: No I'm not coming out of the closet!

Staraptor: You're going to continue to hide the truth?!

Me: Ok, enough of the Jeff Dunham reference...Anyway, I'll be working on another story, but fret not! I shall continue with this story aswell!

Joey: Ya that's what you said last time.

Me: SHUSH! Anyway, thanks for reading!

Marik: R and R please.


	10. Asking me out?

Me: Hi everyone! I hope you guys weren't waiting to long!

Staraptor: *Holding a feed me sign while being covered in fake cobwebs*

Me: Cut that out!

Staraptor: |3

Me: Anyway, I hope to write more with this story since it's the only one that interests me right now. That, and besides being on DeviantART and going to college, I practically have nothing to do! D8

Joey: Besides have mental breakdowns like you did a few weeks ago.

Me: *Wacks Joey over the head with a bat* Please enjoy!

Joey: OW!

Everyone else: *Sweat drops*

* * *

With the Halloween dance fast approaching, Sarah did the honor of taking Emily and Tea costume shopping. Yugi and Joey joined them, since they had nothing to wear either. Emily had a few ideas of what to go as, but she had a hard time choosing a costume even so. Sarah was actually being picky, going back and forth between a fairy and an angel. In the end, she turned to her friends for advice.

"I'd go as an angel Sarah!" Emily said and Joey laughed.

"You kidding me? Sarah's no angel, she's more like a crazy imp with a pitch fork." Sarah gave a funny glare at the boy, then smirked.

"Funny, since there's one right here." Joey sweat dropped as Sarah proceeded to chase him throughout the store with fake pitch fork in hand. The rest of the gang started laughing, even Joey who was being chased. After the chase, Sarah put the prop back and turned to Emily.

"Why should I go as an angel though? Fairies have more color in them." Emily thought for a minute, then Tea smirked.

"Because Bakura would find you most attractive as one." Sarah turned bright red at this said,

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about Tea!" She then started rummaging through the different costumes as the gang smirked. It was becoming quite obvious that Sarah had a crush on Bakura.

"Why don't you ask Bakura to the dance Sarah?" Emily asked. If Sarah's head was a train whistle, it'd be blowing out steam.

"Wh-wh-WHAT?!" Sarah exclaimed, causing many onlookers. The gang looked at Emily as she walked towards the shy teen.

"You seem to really like Bakura." Sarah jolted and looked downwards.

"...M-Maybe..." Emily smirked and poked Sarah's cheek.

"Oh come on." Sarah looked at Emily and sighed.

"Ok ok...I...I really like him..." The rest of the gang was shocked. Not so much Joey, cause he had a feeling, but Sarah actually admitted that she had a crush on Bakura. Sarah figited as Tea smiled,

"I knew it." Sarah's blush engulfed her face, as she turned to the group,

"B-But he probably doesn't like me back. I mean, all the other girls in school are prettier then me, and Bakura would probably want to go with someone else!"

"To where?" Sarah jolted and turned slowly to see none other then Bakura standing behind her. She blushed harder, if that's even possible, and panicked.

"Oh uh, hi Bakura! W-What are you doing here?"

"Just shopping for a costume. I guess that's what you guys are doing too?" He asked. Sarah nodded quickly.

"Ya, oh gees look at the time! I really must be going!" But before Sarah could make her escape, Tea grabbed her hand.

"Bakura, Sarah has something to ask you." Sarah froze and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Don't give me that look. You have to say what you need to say, or you'll regret it." Sarah blinked, then sighed. Tea had a point, and she walked back slowly to face Bakura.

"What's wrong Sarah? What is it that you nee-""Will you go to the dance with me?!" Sarah blurted out, before Bakura could even finish. He blushed a dark red and looked down. Sarah's eyes were clamped shut and was a new shade red that the people of Crayola would be proud to make a new crayon. The two remained silent for a good two minutes, and this unnerved the group.

'W-Well..." Bakura stuttered. Finally! A response! "I um...I..." Bakura looked like he was struggling to find the right words. Sarah looked at him slowly and saw that he was still blushing, and looking around the room slowly, except at her. "I..." He then looked at her. "You...You really want to go with me?" Joey face planted and yelled,

"Why the heck do you think she asked you?!" Tea then proceeded to whack him upside the head.

"SHUSH!" Sarah looked down and nodded.

"Y-Ya..." Bakura stared at her, his pulse faster then usual. He cleared his throat and said,

"I...I was actually hoping..." Sarah's hopes dropped instantly. Was he going with someone else? "I was actually hoping to ask you to go with me." Sarah's head jolted upwards,

"R-Really?" Bakura nodded smiling.

"Yes. So, seeing that you asked me, I'd be happy to!" Sarah stared in amazement at the boy. He said yes. He said yes! She celebrated in her head, dancing and everything. She wanted to say so much, but all that came out was,

"Meep!" Sarah blushed a deep red and covered her mouth. The gang stared at her, and Bakura chuckled.

"So, I'll pick you up at six?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh! Ya, I-I really look forward to it!" Sarah said, trying to control herself. Bakura nodded and waved smiling a sweet smile,

"Me too. See you then." He then walked off in the crowd of people. Emily walked over and hugged Sarah.

"I'm so happy for you Sarah!" Sarah smiled widely back.

"M-Me too." The rest of the day went on with everyone finding a costume and Joey treating everyone to lunch. They actually bumped into Bakura again and all had lunch together. Emily actually had the least, only eating a slice of pizza and an iced tea.

"So what are you going as Bakura?" Sarah asked.

"Me? A vampire. I thought it'd be neat to go as something I'm not." Sarah giggled and then took a bite of her pizza. All of a sudden, she heard someone whistle.

"Hey beautiful!" Everyone turned to see three boys sitting at the table across from them. "You a ticket, cause you've got fine written all over you!" Tea sighed in annoyance.

"Really?" Sarah blushed nonetheless and gripped Bakura's hand. He blushed as he looked at her. He saw that Sarah looked extremely nervous, and he returned her grip. She smiled slightly and he smiled back. The boys walked over and one hunched over, getting close to Sarah. Closer then she would've wanted.

"Hey girl, why don't you ditch these losers and come with us?" Sarah smiled nervously and said,

"Uh, no thanks."

"That's no way to talk to someone."

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm not interested..." Bakura started to glare at the boy and put an arm around Sarah protectively.

"She said she's fine here." Bakura's voice was the same, but seemed threatening. Sarah blushed as the boy hmphed and turned to Emily,

"Now you look like the kind of girl who wants to go places." Emily blinked and said,

"Wh-Who, me?"

"Some boys just can't keep their hormones in check..." Tea said, squeezing her temples.

"Agreed Tea." A voice came. All of a sudden, a boy fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone was shocked and turned to see Atem standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Wh-Who is this guy?!" One boy exclaimed frantically. Atem smirked,

"Let's just say, someone who you don't want to mess with. You're friend there is only passed out. I suggest you leave now." The boys panicked, grabbed their friend, and ran.

"Th-Thank you Atem." Sarah said, "But don't you think that was a little extreme?" Atem turned to the girl.

"Not as extreme as what I would've done if they hurt any of you."

"He has a point." Yugi said smiling. Sarah nodded, then realized that Bakura was still holding her, and was going to say something, when Bakura pulled her closer. She looked at him, and he looked back at her, his eyes full of seriousness, but his cheeks had some pink on them. Sarah blushed and looked down. The gang looked on as Joey smirked and whispered to the others,

"Now I could be wrong, but we could be seeing the beginnings of love here." The others, besides Sarah and Bakura, sweat dropped but smiled nonetheless.

"You alright Emily?" Atem asked. Emily turned the boy and nodded.

"Ya, thanks. I'm glad you came when you did." Atem nodded as well.

"As did I." Emily smiled and noticed the time.

"Oh! I better be going. Dad will be wondering where I am." The rest of the gang nodded. The gang dispersed, except for Bakura, Sarah, Yugi, and Emily. Since they walked down the same street, it was fine.

"I can't wait for the dance!" Sarah said, still holding Bakura's hand.

"Me too! You two make such a cute couple by the way!" Emily said, and the two blushed looked in other directions. Yugi chuckled as Emily smiled. As they passed an alleyway, they noticed that the road was closed for construction.

"Darn it! Always with the road construction!" Sarah huffed. The gang looked down the dark alleyway, and Emily gulped.

"I-Is there any other way?" Bakura looked around.

"Yes, but we might need to backtrack 20 minutes." Yugi blinked and looked the alleyway over.

"It...It doesn't seem that long."

"M-Maybe..." Sarah said, as she noticed the sun setting. "Maybe we should've taken a bus..." The gang looked at eachother nervously. Knowing the information they already knew. They would have to go through the alleyway.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! Aren't I evil :3

Joey: *Ice Pack on head* Must we go down the list?

Me: *Eye twitch*

Joey: *Flinch*

Me: Anyway, sorry this chapter wasn't very good, but I promise the rest will be.

Yugi: I think it's fine

Me: Aw, thanks Yugi! ^^

Bakura: M-Me too *Blush*

Me: Daw... :3

Joey: |3 Hey Ryou-!

Me: Don't get any ideas mister...*Bat in hand*

Joey: *Gulp*

NF and gang :)


	11. Emergency!

Yay, I continue the story and the cliffhanger chapter will now be continued! :D

Marik: Uh, you realize that you repeated continued?

Me: So? I'm excited! College semester is over, Christmas was AWESOME, and I am gonna reveal something shocking.

Joey: Oh joy. It's probably something not in our favor...

Me: Maaybee :3

Everyone else: *Shudders*

Yugi: Uh...

Me: Sorry, I had sweets this morning...

Tea: Well, that'll explain it...

* * *

The group carefully traversed the alleyway, which seemed to get tighter and smaller when then got further in.

"Guys?" Sarah called.

"Ya?"

"Tell me again, WHY we choose this creepy, dark, looming...scary..." Sarah's sentence seemed to trail off as she talked about the alleyway. The three looked at her and noticed that she was high on anxiety, and when that happens, situations tend to turn for the worst. Bakura got in close and held her hand,

"It's alright Sarah. We've been through most of the alley, so we are probably near the exit." Sarah nodded slowly, but her anxiety barely left. Emily looked around, taking in anything and everything. She noticed that many of the alleyway's bricks could fall at any minute. Yugi noticed this too, and he stayed away from the walls. Yugi then heard Sarah's voice call him.

"Hey, Yugi?" He looked at her, and noticed she was on the verge of tears. Yugi went slightly wide eyed and asked,

"Wh-What is it?"

"After we get out of here, can we please go to the arcade or something? I don't care if I spend my allowance just please?" Yugi blinked and smiled, holding her other hand.

"Of course. Though, it might be a little late for that. How about we go to your house or something?" Sarah nodded slowing smiling.

"I-I'd like that." Emily pitched in,

"And we can play all the RPG's you want!" They all laughed, and continued to walk the alleyways path. All of a sudden Sarah jumped, squealing.

"Oh god what is it?!" Emily exclaimed. They all heard a buzzing sound and heard it was coming from Sarah's purse.

"Oh...It's my phone..." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "S-Sorry bout that." As Sarah pulled out her phone, Emily looked up and saw that one or two bricks from one the walls was about to fall down on Sarah's head. Emily panicked, and as Sarah answered her text, she screamed,

"LOOK OUT!" Sarah looked at Emily who pushed her out-of-the-way and on to the ground. The two boys were stunned for a second or two, but snapped out of it almost immediately. They saw that few bricks had fallen down where Sarah was standing. Yugi and Bakura rushed over to the girls, who were on the ground, but unscaved.

"Are you two alright?!" Yugi asked nervous out of his mind.

"Y-Ya, I'm fine. Thanks Emily." Sarah said, smiling at her friend. Emily smiled back,

"I-It was nothing." Sarah sat up, but when Emily tried to, she cringed in pain. The other three saw this and Sarah asked,

"Emily, are you hurt?!" Emily shook her head, and smiled.

"N-No no, I'm ok. Just a bit sha-" Before she could finish, her eyes went wide, and she gripped her chest. She then curled and fell onto her side, clutching her chest in pain. The three were struck with horror as Sarah went on her hands and called,

"Emily! EMILY! What's wrong?!"

"M-My...M-My ch-chest...I-It HURTS!" Emily's scream filled the entire alleyway. Bakura rushed into his pocket for his phone and dialed an ambulance as fast as he could. Yugi was struck with absolute horror, shaking where he stood. He had never seen someone fall to the ground in pain like this, clutching their chest. The only time he saw this was...His thoughts went back to when his grandpa was on the ground in pain, offering his deck to him when he had to face Kaiba. Yugi hugged himself and started shaking uncontrollably.

"..."

"..gi.."

"YUGI!"

Yugi snapped out of it and looked at Sarah.

"Come on Yugi, don't freak out on us now! Help me with Emily, please!" Yugi blinked, nodded, and rushed over, kneeling on his hands and knees. Emily was breaking out into cold sweat, and was shaking in pain. Yugi searched his mind for anything that might help her. Sarah was whispering to Emily not to panic and to breathe as slowly as she could. Yugi stared at Sarah in amazement. Just a few minutes ago she was scared to death of the alleyway, now she was putting all of her attention and focus onto Emily. Yugi got a determined look on his face and started to gently rub Emily arm. Emily weakly looked at him and he smiled softly.

"It's gonna be ok Emily. Hang in there." Emily smiled weakly before cringed in pain, clutching her eyes shut. Bakura rushed over, 911 still on the phone.

"Ok, there going to be here soon." Sarah and Yugi nodded as the three stayed with Emily until the ambulance arrived. Sarah's hand was clutching Emily's, making sure she had some way to relieve pressure. All of a sudden, a motorcycle stopped near them. The gang, except Emily of course, looked up and saw that it was actually Marik's motorcycle, with both Atem and Marik on it. Atem whipped off his helmet and ran over, kneeling next Emily.

"Emily! Emily, can you hear me?" Emily looked up slowly, and smiled weakly.

"A-Atem...Hi..." Atem placed a hand on her head,

"Save your strength Emily. I'm here, I'm right here." Emily smile grew a little wider, and she closed her eyes to relax. Yugi looked to Atem.

"How'd you find us?" Marik was now standing next to Atem,

"We heard the news from-""What's with you young people and motorbikes?!" The group turned to see Solomon running with Tea, Joey, Tristan, and the paramedics right behind him. Sarah breathed a sigh of reilef.

"Thank god..." Solomon and the others came over, Joey saying,

"Serenity was at the hospital for her eye check up. We heard the news from Emily's mom!" The paramedic's looked Emily over, and confirmed it was a heart attack, which left everyone stunned. Emily was having a heart attack? Why would she have one at such a young age? Emily was put in the ambulance, followed by everyone else, and rushed to the hospital. Marik followed behind on his motorcycle. The biggest problem was that everyone cramped, and Joey and Tristan kept arguing at eachother to move over. Atem sat nearest to Emily, clutching her hand, even bringing his forehead to her's. Emily pain seemed to leave a bit, cause she stopped shaking as badly as she did. Yugi looked at Atem, wondering what he thought about Emily. He seemed to be the closest to her, and this scene was actually calming to watch. Arriving at the hospital, all the friends could do was wait. Wait to see if Emily would turn out ok. Everyone was stuck in a dead silence, and no one seemed willing to break it. Sarah shaking had returned, and Yugi, Bakura, and Tea were the first to notice. They walked over, Bakura taking the chance to sit next to her, and tried to calm her down.

"Sarah?" Tea called. Sarah blinked, fixed her glasses, and smiled slightly at her three friends.

"Oh...Hi guys." Yugi realized that Sarah did not want to be anywhere near a hospital after losing her Great-Grandma. Bakura wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her arm comfortly. Sarah looked at him, blinked, and layed her head on his shoulder. Bakura blushed a little, but smiled and laid his head on her's. Yugi and Tea smiled, and knew that nothing else needed to be said. Yugi took a glance at Tea, but looked away. He wondered if he could ever hold her like that. His thought's then turned to Atem, and as he looked at him, Atem looked like he was ready to punch a window. How did Yugi know? Well...First off, Atem's fists were clutched tightly, and second, he had a serious look on his face. Yugi walked over to his close friend and sat next to him.

"Hi Atem."

"Hello Yugi." Atem didn't even bother to look at Yugi, and he looked at Atem worriedly. Yugi looked down and said,

"You know Emily is strong, and you should know that better than anyone." Yugi felt Atem's gaze on him. He stiffened, but he continued. "I know Emily hasn't been with us for long, b-but she has helped Sarah with a lot and she even saved her. She's strong." A few uncomfortable seconds went by, but Atem placed a hand on Yugi's head. Yugi blinked and looked at his friend, who was now smiling.

"You're right. Thank you Yugi." Yugi smiled back and the gang waited another painstaking hour. Sarah had fallen asleep from worry, and this made Bakura tense, along with his face turning bright red. Yugi even chuckled at this, but still, everyone kept their thoughts with Emily. After another 10 minutes, they were able to see her. Atem was the first to jump up and almost rush in, but Marik made sure he remained calm, or at least somewhat calm. Everyone entered the room, to see Emily sitting up, hands in lap. She looked like she was alright, but a bit shaken up. She looked at the group and smiled.

"Hi guys." Sarah sat on Emily's bed.

"How you feel?"

"Alright I guess...Just a bit shaken is all." Emily said.

"I wouldn't doubt that." Joey placed his hands behind his head. "Though, it's safe to say that you're in good hands now." Yugi walked towards Emily's bed and asked,

"You want me to get you anything?" Emily shook her head,

"No no. I'll be alright." She sighed deeply. "I'll be alright..." Sarah tilted her head.

"Emily? What's wrong?" Emily looked at her smiling solomly.

"I just found out...that I have the same heart conditions as my mother does." When she finished that sentence, everyone froze. Everyone was shaken to their core. Emily was so young, but being young doesn't stop genetics. Yugi looked down, his mind wandering everywhere, from questions to searching for anything to say. In the end, Yugi just smiled sadly,

"I...I see..." He turned around. "I think I forgot something...In the lobby. I'll be right back..." He slowly walked out, everyone looking at him. Atem was in the doorway, he felt he would approach Emily after he saw she was alright, but...But now, he felt there was something more than a doorway between them. He watched Yugi walk down the hallway, and next saw Sarah and Tea stand next to him. Sarah looked at Atem and said,

"Yugi didn't forget anything. Did he?" Atem looked down and shook his head.

"No. He has something on his mind..." Atem trailed off, and the two girls knew this. Sarah walked off in the direction Yugi went, and Tea soon followed with Atem. Meanwhile, Yugi was outside on the roof, sitting on a bench. He hugged his knees to his chest and sighed, his eyes filling with tears. He couldn't cry...He was much stronger than that now. His thoughts turned to his promise with Emily's mom. If Iana was going to die, would Emily...

_"No...No No NO!" _Yugi punched the wall behind him, but he snapped out of his rage, and looked at his hand. It now was red with broken skin, but he didn't really care.

"Yugi what did you do that for?" Yugi jolted around to see Sarah standing a couple of feet away from him. Yugi looked down and sighed.

"I honestly don't care why I did it..." Sarah blinked, but walked over, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked. Yugi only replied with a slight nod, and he led he over the bench he was sitting on a minute ago. Sarah waited patiently for Yugi to begin, as he took a deep breath and started to explain everything.

"It's...It's not just Emily's condition...I promised her mom...That I wouldn't tell Emily something...And now...I..." A tear fell from his eyes. _"No...Not now...I can't cry...I'm stronger then that...I am..." _"I-I don't know if I can keep it from her much longer...I promised Iana that..." Yugi felt something inside him starting to break, but he did his best to keep together. "Emily wouldn't find out that her mother was supposed to die soon..." Sarah sat there in shock. Emily's mother was supposed to die...? Not only that, she made Yugi keep it a secret from Emily? Sarah felt that Iana was being a bit selfish, but deep down, she knew that Iana wanted her daughter to stay happy, and that was the only thing that mattered to a mother like Iana. She let Yugi continue. "I...I don't want to keep that from Emily...She's too good a person...A-And now, since Emily is in the same position her mom is-"

"Don't think like that." Yugi looked at Sarah, who had interrupted him. "Don't you start thinking like that Yugi, you can't. If you do, you won't be the same." Sarah looked down. "I almost let myself do it...If I didn't have my family and you guys, I wouldn't be...well me." She took his injured hand, and rubbed it gently. "You much stronger than you think Yugi. But remember this..." She wrapped in a hug. "You're never alone...You always have us. And we will always be here for you." Yugi felt that something inside him finally break, and the tears finally fell. He slowly hugged Sarah back, breaking down on her shoulder.

"She's right Yug." Yugi looked up, seperating from Sarah, who looked behind her. Joey, including the whole gang, aside from Emily was there. "We've been friends for a while, and you should know by now you're not alone. If you needed help you shoulda just said something."

"Ya, we're more then willing to lend a hand you know." Tristan added. Tea smiled softly and nodded,

"You've been my friend since we were kids. It'd be only natrual for me to make sure you were ok."

"You and the others accepted me for who I was. I am thankful for that." Bakura said. Atem and Marik nodded and Yugi felt his lower lip tremble. His head lowered, as he finally smiled.

"Thank you...Thank you guys..."

* * *

Ok, that was intense.

Staraptor: *Asleep*

Me: *Eye twitch* What the heck? How did the chapter put bird brain to sleep?!

Yugi: Uhh...I honestly don't know...

Atem: He got into the sugar again in case you were wondering...

Me: ...And HOW or WHO let him get it?

Marik: How about asking yourself? You left the sweet cabinet open...

Me: ...Oops...

Atem and Marik: *Sweatdrop* -.-

Yugi: R&R?


	12. The truth is out

Next Chapter is here! I'm so happy to be working on this story!

Joey: ...That's it?

Me: What?

Yugi: Well...You usually state something...Um...

Me: Something...?

Tristan: More interesting.

Me: Hey! Working on this story should be interesting enough! |C

Joey: ...True...

Me: Anyway...I'd like to give a special shout out to all my reviewers! I'm really happy you're all enjoying the story, and I will do my best to bring the chapters as fast as possible! I'd like to hear some suggestions you guys have, like maybe for the happy couples *wink wink*.

Emily: *Blush*

Atem: *BLUSH* Why you...

Yugi and Tea: O/~/O

Bakura: *Blanket over his head*

Me: Uh...I think we've watched too many Peanuts specials...Anyway, I hope you guys continue to enjoy my Yu-gi-oh story! Let us start the next Chapter! :D

* * *

After Yugi had calmed down, everyone walked back into the hospital. Everyone stopped near Emily's room, and Yugi knew what he had to do.

"Do you want us to go in with you?" Tristan asked. Yugi looked at his friends and shook his head.

"No. I'll be ok, besides...This is something I need to do alone." Atem stepped next to him,

"Not exactly. I kept the secret as well." Yugi looked at him. "I must go with you to tell Emily." Yugi understood and nodded.

"Ok." As both walked in, Tea looked at Sarah and said,

"I'm really worried about those two. More about Yugi though...I feel like I should help him out more, being his childhood friend and all." Sarah wrapped an arm around her and smiled,

"Remember, we're all there for them." Tea smiled back and nodded. "After all, Yugi always knows that he has his childhood girlfriend her for him." Sarah said as she winked. Tea ultimately blushed and pushed her away,

"Kn-Knock it off!" Sarah chuckled as Joey leaned in,

"Yugi and Tea sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-" Tea then gave Joey her famous "upside the head slap". "Gee that hurt..." Tea and Sarah both laughed as Joey pouted; Tristan giving him a pat on the back. Yugi and Atem seemed to have walked quietly into Emily's room, because Emily, who was reading a book, didn't look up from up. Yugi was hesitant before saying,

"Emily?" Emily looked up, and they saw she was wearing reading glasses. She smiled at the two,

"Hello Yugi, Atem." Atem blushed a little at Emily's appearance. Her sweet smile was only enhanced by her reading glasses, which brought out her face more. But he snapped out of his thoughts when Emily spoke again, "You feel better Yugi? You seemed out of it when you left the room." Yugi tensed up, but nodded and smiled,

"Y-Ya, I feel a bit better..." Emily took off her reading glasses and placed them and her book on the window next to her.

"That's good. I thought something bad had happened, well, besides the obvious that is." Emily chuckled at this. This however, punched Yugi in the stomach. It didn't really have a great effect on Atem either, it made him extremely uncomfortable. Emily blinked as her eye brows knitted together, "O-Oh I'm sorry...Maybe that was a bad joke."

"No...I-It's not that..." Yugi said. His hands were clenching the sides of his shirt so hard that they started to shake. "I...I need to tell you something important." Emily tilted her head in concern.

"Oh...ok." Yugi slowly sat down, Atem standing near him.

"Emily...I did...I did something really bad...I've kept something from you, that frankly...Maybe I should've told you about earlier..." Emily became a little tense.

"What are you talking about Yugi?" Yugi was facing the ground, his expression painful.

"I...Your mom...I..." He began to trip up on his words, and this worried Atem.

"Emily, we promised your mom that we wouldn't..." Atem stopped himself. He found that even he couldn't tell Emily. Emily became increasingly worried at the mention of her mother,

"Wh-What about my mother? What did she say?" Yugi started shaking more as tears had again begun to form in his eyes.

"Emily...I-I'm sorry..." He couldn't prevent the tears from falling, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." Emily had begun to feel fear inside her as she felt her voice rising,

"Yugi please, tell me what my mother said!"

"I...She said that I shouldn't..."

"Shouldn't what?"

"I...Can't tell you..."

"What? Can't tell me what?!"

"I..."

"Yugi, TELL ME!"

"STOP IT!" Yugi broke down, his fists were clenched up against his head and his eyes clenched closed. Atem placed both his hands on Yugi's shoulders as the others rushed in. Emily looked at Yugi in shock, realizing that whatever her mother made both Atem and him promise her, was becoming too much for Yugi. Emily became extremely remorseful, and leaned closer to Yugi.

"Y-Yugi?" Yugi opened his eyes and looked at her. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have yelled." Yugi shook his head.

"Emily-"

"It's alright Yugi." Everyone turned to see Iana in a wheel chair being pushed by Emily's father. "I shouldn't have pressured you and Atem with this and I myself am at fault." She closed her eyes. "I made you two promise because I was scared of telling Emily the truth myself." She smiled at everyone. "But now I'm ready to do it myself."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone was standing in front of Emily's room, waiting for the family conference to be done. The group couldn't really hear what Iana and Emily were saying, but Emily's reaction was enough to show she knew what was going to happen. She broke down and her parents hugged her. Yugi walked over to a wall and put his head up against it. Atem followed and placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi looked at him,

"Yugi, you did your best. I'll admit that even I couldn't bring myself to tell Emily the truth, but you probably came closer then I did." Yugi mearly nodded and sighed.

"I just..." He paused, as he wiped the remaining tears away from his eyes. "I just wish I was stronger than this. I was able to defeat and overcome so many things-..." He chuckled. "Well, that's was mostly all you." Atem just smiled,

"Yes, but I learned much from you as well. You do remember that right?" Yugi looked towards his look-alike and smiled.

"Ya...Your right." Just then, Emily's father walked out of the room, sighing. Everyone faced him as he said,

"You know, I knew this day would come. Telling Emily the truth and all." He smiled sadly. "I just never knew it'd be..." He paused, and they figured he would say it was hard, but instead, "relieving.." The group looked at him a little shocked. "It was hard yes, but telling Emily something we never should have kept from her just...I can't really explain it." He walked towards the second story window. "Iana and I were both at fault, not just her. Keeping something from someone you love, especially if it's important, is never a good choice." He chuckled at his own words. "Funny...Wish I could take my own advice."

"I feel the same." Everyone look at Sarah. "When I first entered high school, I expected it to be the same as elementary school. Heh, funny right? Well, back in my old school, I never fit in with anyone really. At least, that's how I saw it. Although I constantly helped other people when they felt down, I never took the advice I gave them. I kept thinking that everyone saw me as a weird, stupid girl who never grew up, though that still may be the case." Sarah chuckled at this, as did everyone else. "It took me a while to finally open my eyes and realize that my weirdness is ok and my friends..." She looked towards Bakura and Tea first, then to the rest of the group. "My friends are the reason I am still the person I am today. My family, you guys, and the sheer egearness for what I want to acomplish helps me overcome anything." Everyone smiled and completely agreed. Nothing else really needed to be said, as Emily's mother wheeled herself out of Emily's room.

"She's calmed down a little Ryan." Emily's dad looked at Iana and nodded.

"Thank goodness." Iana looked at Yugi and Atem.

"She wants to see you two."

* * *

Remember when things were happy in this story?

Everyone else: ...

Me: Ya me neither...*Goes to watch Hetalia*

Iana: Please R&R.


	13. A moment shared, A secret told

Welp, me and the guys have nothing to say so...Let's get this chapter started!

* * *

Both Yugi and Atem once again entered Emily's room, to see that her face was tear-stained, but she was calm. She saw the two and smiled as best she could.

"Hello you two." They both smiled and Yugi sat next to her on her bed, Atem standing close by

"You feeling any better Emily?" Yugi asked. Emily sighed a little, but kept her smile.

"A little bit I guess." Both boys knew that she had a lot of information to take in, so they decided to talk to her slowly.

"Emily...Do you...?" "Blame you?" Emily asked, interrupting Yugi. She shook her head before continuing, "I'll admit, I am a little upset that you two kept this from me. But..." She turned her head away. "I feel as if I'm at fault too. I mean...I should've already known my mom was getting weaker because of her heart condition. Now I know the truth, even though it's hard to believe. Dang it, I don't want to believe it." She placed her head in her hands. "Just a few days ago, everything was fine, everything was ok. Now..." She started crying again. Yugi looked down, his golden locks covering his eyes. He reached out and placed a hand on hers.

"Emily...I'm sorry. I should've told you earlier. But I didn't want you to hate me...No..." He looked up with tears in his eyes. "I didn't want you to hate yourself." Emily looked at him wide-eyed. "I knew how much you blamed yourself for your mom's condition, so I didn't-" Yugi was cut off by Emily hugging him.

"Yugi, your so sweet...You think about everyone but yourself, and you do your very best to keep everyone happy...Your a great friend Yugi..." Finally, Yugi's composure snapped. He hugged Emily tightly, breaking down, finally realising any guilt or sadness he had, and Emily did the same. Atem watched them as a friend would, but something didn't feel right with him. He felt something inside him that didn't sit right, but what was it...? Maybe it was...Jealousy? Why was he jealous of Yugi comforting Emily? Why was he jealous at all? Yugi was his best friend. He watched the two separate, Yugi drying his tears.

"Sorry about all this." Emily said.

"Not at all Emily." Atem sat next to her. "You never bother us with anything." He took her hand. "You are our friend, and you are very important to us." Emily found herself blushing, but she smiled shyly and said,

"Th-Thank you Atem." Atem smiled and Yugi looked at the two. He seemed to notice something going on between the two and decided to leave them alone with each other. He stood up and said,

"I'm gonna let the others know you're feeling better Emily." He walked out, as Emily watched him go. She then looked at Atem, who smiled at her, causing her to look down embarrassed.

"Th-Thank you for being here Atem. It means a lot." Atem smiled,

"It's no problem. You mean a lot to m-" Atem cut himself off and faced another direction. Emily looked at him curiously as his face turned a beat red. Atem had wondered where that came from, but a small voice had started to say something at the back of his mind. This voice was saying that he was falling for Emily, but he tried to ignore that. She was just a good friend, but still Atem felt that Emily was very important to him.

"Are you alright Atem?" Atem jolted out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Yes, thank you Emily." They stared at each other, and were stuck in an uncomfortable silence for about a minute before Emily broke their eye contact, her face turning red once again.

"It's very strange y'know..." Emily began. "I mean, very strange. All this information is coming at once, and I'm supposed to acknowledge it. I'm not blaming anybody, because that is something that my mom and dad taught me gets you no where in a situation." She looked out the window. "I guess I'm more scared than surprised." Emily placed a hand on her chest, obviously thinking about her condition. "Thinking about what could change, not even knowing what could happen tomorrow..." She looked at Atem and smiled sadly, "Listen to me, I'm such a downer..." Atem shook his head.

"No Emily. It's perfectly ok to be unsure and afraid of the future. Don't worry, you can talk to me about anything you want." Emily's face turned pink, and tried to avoid eye contact with him. Atem found himself liking this new-found shyness about Emily. It made her more...cute. He placed a hand on Emily's cheek and forced her to look at him. Emily blinked as Atem said,

"I'll keep you safe Emily. You don't need to worry about anything except getting better. Don't worry anymore ok?" Emily's face turned a deep, deep reddish hue before smiling with tears in her eyes. She placed her hands on Atem's, holding it in place.

"Thank you Atem. You're very sweet. I can see Yugi has rubbed off on you." Atem chuckled at this,

"Yes, Yugi has taught me much, just as I have taught him." Emily smiled,

"And what have you taught eachother? Both you and Yugi seem very smart and charming in your own rights." Atem laughed before he looked out the window.

"We both went through many changes. Some I didn't even think possible for me, but he was more a teacher to me than I was to him." He looked at Emily. "Without Yugi, I don't think I'd be able to sit and talk with you here today." Emily stared at him, but nodded understandingly.

"I see. You two could be like brothers." Atem blinked, but then chuckled and said,

"Yes. He and I are very close. I'm really glad to be surrounded with people who care for me." Emily smiled and placed a sweet kiss on Atem's cheek. Atem though he was hallucinating for a minute, maybe even daydreaming. Three seconds had to pass before Atem realised that Emily was giving him a smooch. Atem's brain seemed to have forced all of his blood to rush to his face, because when Emily separated from him, he looked like a bubble-gum lollipop. Emily giggled sweetly as Atem tried to regain as much composer as he could.

"Are we interrupting something?" The two turrned to see the whole group smiling. Atem's face turrned stern and looked another direction.

"N-No." Emily looked at him and giggled more. Then the group heard some type of growling, and turrned to see Emily's dad looking very angry, complete with an eye twitching.

"What are you doing to my DAUGHTER?!" He immediately ran to Emily's side, pushed Atem away and hugged Emily. "Oh Emily, he didn't assault you did he? Why are you growing up too faaaast?" His eyes had waterfall tears falling from them as Emily sighed as if this was a natural occurrence.

"Daddy..." The whole gang watched this in confusion,

"What is even happening?" Tristan asked nervously.

"My husband is very...overprotective." Iana explained. Sarah shuddered and said,

"I know the feeling..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A half an hour went by with the group just talking about the usual stuff, and Emily's parents were happy to watch her interact with others then them.

"So Emily, when's your birthday?" Tea asked.

"Oh, its next week, but I usually just relax at home with my parents." Everyone's mouth dropped, but before anyone could say anything, Sarah jumped up,

"Say what?! No no no! You need to have an awesome birthday! I'm going to ask my parents to have a party at my house for you! No objections!" Everyone looked at Sarah, wondering where that speech came from. Sarah blinked an looked at them,

"Wh-What?" Emily giggled and said,

"It's just that you seem to be very energetic today." Sarah blushed and sat back down. Bakura chuckled, but then saw that Sarah's fingertips were red. He held one and saw she had bitten her fingernails down to a point where they were actually bleeding.

"Sarah, your fingers!" Bakura exclaimed. Sarah blinked and looked at her hand,

"Oh...Oops." She had a nervous smile on her face, and Bakura, shocked by her answer, pulled her out of the room. "B-Bakura?! What are you doing?!" Bakura turned and looked at her,

"Sarah, your fingers are bleeding, and you are just ignoring that?"

"It's not that big a deal! Emily is more important now!" Sarah said, trying to get her hand back, but Bakura dragged her to the information desk and asked for band-aids. The nurse asked why and he looked at Sarah, who refused to show her hands. Bakura sighed in annoyance and took her hand again and showed it to the now shocked nurse. She quickly looked over Sarah's hands and sighed in relief, and said that it was only due to extreme nail biting. The nurse gave Bakura a medical kit and explained to disinfect them first before applying the band-aids. Bakura thanked the nurse before walking to a seat and opening the kit.

"Sarah, sit down, I need to clean your fingers." Sarah crossed her arms, obviously pouting.

"Like I said Bakura, I'm fine! My fingers-" She was cut off by Bakura's stare. It was deadly serious, almost like he was about to yell at her if she didn't do what he said. It frankly scared her a little, so she did what she was told. She gave Bakura one of her injured hands and he started to clean them, which burned of course. Sarah cringed in pain, and Bakura didn't like seeing her in any type of the sort, so he blew gently on her fingers; cooling the burning sensation. Sarah looked at him, who looked right back. His face was so innocent you'd think he came out of a orphanage recently. Sarah blushed and turned away, leaving Bakura to look on curiously. As he began to wrap her fingers in the medical tape, Sarah sighed,

"I'm sorry Ryou..." Bakura looked at her and smiled.

"It's alright Sarah. I just want to make sure you're ok." He kissed one of her fingers. "You're very important to me." Sarah blushed deeply and started to shake,

"Y-You don't mean that." Bakura looked at her and smiled nervously,

"Of course I do. I...I really am happy you are going to the dance with me this Friday by the way." Sarah's eyebrows knitted together, but she smiled,

"R-Really? M-Me too." Bakura chuckled at Sarah shyness, and then finished up wrapping her fingers. Sarah felt her fingers, seven of them now wrapped in medical tape. "I hate this stupid nervous habit. Half the time I do it unintentionally, and sometimes I do it because I want to keep them 'symmetrical'. I really hate being fricken autistic..." Bakura looked at her shocked as Sarah covered her mouth,

"Oh man I...I'm sorry I have to go!" Sarah got up to run but Bakura stopped her by grabbing one of her hands. She turned to him,

"Sarah, you're-" "Ya, I'm autistic." Bakura shook his head, "No, you're really so upset about just being yourself?" Sarah blinked, but said nothing. Bakura looked at her sadly and said, "Sarah, there is nothing wrong with who you are." Sarah turned her head away.

"Yes there is. I'm not like other girls."

"And what's wrong with that? To be honest, more girls should be more like you." She looked at him like he grew three heads.

"Why?"

"Because you're one of those who aren't afraid to go and achieve what they want to do. It doesn't matter that you have autism, that only makes you more creative and you shouldn't feel limited because of it. You are a very amazing person, and many would be proud to call you their friend." Sarah felt tears in her eyes as she hugged Bakura. He jolted back a bit, but smiled and hugged her back.

"It's just that...so many would judge me for what I do, even if it was something simple as speaking my mind. I would always look at other girls because they were so much prettier than me and they always got better grades. Every single time I saw a type of beautiful portrait of a girl or even a famous statue I wanted to be just as flawless and pretty. Every single time I tried to fit in, it never worked." She buried her face in Bakura's shoulder. "I felt like such an outsider because of my autism, and no one was going to except me because of it...Then...When I was a little girl...I felt as if I couldn't trust people because of something that happened to me. I was able to do anything, trust anyone because when you're a 6-year-old kid you don't think about the world much. Until..." She started to shake in his arms, beginning to cry, "Until I was betrayed by someone I knew..." Bakura started to feel himself stiffen.

"Sarah...You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..."

"He...He was supposed to be my brother's friend...My friend...He seemed to be friendly enough, I knew his little sister for pete-sake...He walked into my brother's room, where I was watching t.v.. He just walked over, asking me what I was doing. Being the little 6 year old that I was, I answered in the most innocent voice I could...'I'm just watching T.V...He...He just walked over and...I-I had no idea what was going on...But it's the reason I don't let others in...It's the reason I'm afriad of...Of letting someone get close..." She clutched Bakura's sweater, who was stunned at the information he was just told. Sarah was assulted when she was young?

"Sarah...Why didn't you say anything?" Sarah spoke through her sobs,

"B-Because he bribed me with a video game. And I thought no one would believe me. I-I KNEW no one would believe me, because who'd believe a little 6-year-old girl?" Bakura shook his head in disgust. He held Sarah even tighter, whose head turned to face the crook of his neck. She looked up at him and he looked right back at her, serious but gentle. "R-Ryou...?"

"Shh..." Bakura brushed her tears away and kissed her forehead. Sarah could've sworn her face was a newly found form of heat induced energy, her heart included. It was racing faster than a lion lunging after it's pray. Bakura brought his forehead to her's as he chuckled nervously,

"S-Sorry." Sarah looked down embarrassed.

"N-No, it's ok." Her mind was overwhelmed with questions but one stood out from all the rest. Was she ready to trust someone so much that she'd let them in? "Ryou...?"

"Yes?"

"I...I think...What I mean is I-" Sarah was cut off by Bakura placing his lips on hers. As her spine tingled, she slowly relaxed and kissed Ryou back. No words were needed.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

* * *

Me: This chapter was hard to write...*Face in hand*

Yugi: I know. *Places hand on shoulder*

Me: Well, at least it's done. Onto the next best thing! *Starts playing Harvest Moon*

Joey: How'd I know?

Atem: *Chuckles*

Emily and Tea: R&R! :)


	14. Moments alone

Yay! Next chapter for the win! Or...Just some more reviews...I has no LIFE! *Sobs in corner*

Yugi: Uh...

Bakura: I think she's a bit overwhelmed...

Joey: Or just impatient that her birthday isn't coming fast enough.

Me: NU! I'MA BE 18 FOREVAAAAA!

The three confused ones: ...

Kaiba: *Storms in* What in the HELL is going ON?!

Me: *Gasp* Kaiba swore! Where are the censors?!

Kaiba: There are no censors here, thank god...stupid 4kids...

Me: I'd have to agree.

Joey: Uh, aren't we breaking the fourth wall?

Everyone: ...

Marik: Just start the chapter before more insanity ensues...

* * *

Yugi and the group waited for Sarah and Bakura to return, seeing as they left in such a rush with Sarah's hands and all. After about 15 minutes, everyone started to feel a little on edge.

"Should we check on them?" Tristan asked.

"I think it'd be a good idea." Yugi said as Tea nodded. The two got up and walked to the door to open it, but when they did, Bakura and Sarah already standing there. Yugi and Tea jumped a little, but Sarah and Bakura just stood there smiling.

"Oh hey guys. Sorry to scare you." Sarah said in a cheery voice. Tea blinked, but smiled at her friend, happy to see that Sarah was ok.

"It's fine. How are you hands? They seemed pretty banged up."

"Oh they're ok." Sarah lifted up her hands, which set everyone on alarm seeing as that seven of them were patched up.

"Ok? You practically chewed your fingers down as if they your favorite candy!" Joey exclaimed. Sarah only giggled,

"I know I know. It's a really nasty habit, but I think I'll be able to stop it now."

"Really? Why?" Emily asked from her hospital bed. Sarah only looked at Bakura, who gave her a sweet smile, which made her turn away, giggling with her cheeks red. This set everyone off a little,

"Ok, what's going on?" Joey asked, suspicious of the two's behavior. Bakura only kept his smile,

"Oh nothing." He then walked in the room and sat down, Sarah beside him. He then proceeded to wrap an arm around her which made her giggle shyly. Everyone stared at them, starting to get an idea at what was going on,

"Wait a minute..."

"Are they...?" Bakura blinked at them, sighed, then planted a kiss on Sarah's forehead, causing her to turn 50 shades of red, and it also made everyone's mouth drop.

"Holy crap!" Tristan exclaimed, nearly falling out of his seat.

"I knew it! I fricken KNEW it!" Joey raised a triumphant fist in the air. "You owe me ten bucks Tristan!"

"I don't owe you anything!" Tristan yelled, as the two of the glared at each other, electricity flying. Tea sighed,

"There they go again..." Yugi chuckled, and then looked at Sarah and Bakura. The two of them looked so happy together, Bakura even nuzzled his new girlfriend's hair, making Sarah giggle uncontrollably. As far as the gang to could tell, those two were made for each other. As lunch came, so did the growling of many stomachs, preferably Joey's. Emily's dad stood up,

"I'll buy you guys dinner. It's the least I can do for helping out my daughter." Yugi shook his head,

"N-No, it's fine."

"Please, allow me to at least do this." Yugi was hesitant, but nodded. Atem looked at Emily,

"Is there anything in particular you want to eat?" Emily looked up with a thoughtful look on her face,

"Um...I don't know if they serve it in the hospital."

"I can get it if you want." Emily shook her head blushing,

"N-No, I think I'll settle for some fruit or something..." Iana laughed,

"She want's a milkshake with "Bunny Apples", a chocolate pudding and a slice of Sicilian pizza." Emily's face flushed in embarrassment and buried herself in the blankets.

"M-Mom! Did you really have to announce that?" Iana only giggled smiling,

"I'm your mother. I'm supposed to announce anything embarrassing." Emily pouted under the blankets as Atem chuckled at this. He looked at Emily under the covers,

"I can get you that if you want Emily." She blinked and smiled shyly.

"I-If you could...I...would like that please..." Atem smiled. He really liked it when Emily was shy, because she looked so cute. Emily's father was now standing behind the egyptian.

"Oh no you don't. I'm the only one whose gonna serve my daugh-""Aaand we're off to the cafeteria. Come on you guys, times'a wasting!" Iana cut off her husband by pulling on his ear and rolling out of Emily's room in her wheelchair. Everyone sweatdropped, but followed the couple anyhow. Atem didn't stay with the group long. Once he had gotten Emily's food, he had returned to a very excited Emily. Atem set the food in front of her and Emily gladly started nibbling on the "bunny" apples. Atem found him staring at Emily, smiling softly. She seemed to be so content and looked absolutely adorable, at least to him. As Emily finished up her apples, she moved to her milkshake, but she almost immediately got a speck of the shake on her face. Atem chuckled and started to wipe her face with a napkin. Emily looked at the older boy shyly,

"Th-Thank you Atem...Y-You didn't need to do that."

"I felt I should. I don't think your lovely face should be messy." Emily's face was now redder than a tomato, as she looked at her plate of food,

"Y-You...Y-Your not just saying that a-are you?" Atem shook his head,

"No Emily. You...You are very lovely...More than just your facial features..." Atem cleared his throat, his heart racing and cheeks flaring red.

"Y-You are too...Except more handsome..." Atem's mind went blank after that and the two were left in an uncomfortable silence. Atem couldn't understand this feeling he had when he was around the teenaged girl. He'd always feel uneasy or on edge, which was out of his character. He sighed quietly, remembering what Emily had said a few days back.

_"ATEM IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" _Why did that make him feel more unnerved? He looked at Emily, who was staring at her hands. She looked uneasy and her face matched his. He then remembered that the dance was two days from now, and knew what he wanted to ask,

"Emily?

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you...attending the dance with anyone at this moment?" Emily hesitated with her cheeks flaring up,

"Th-The dance this Friday? No, I-I'm not going with anyone still." Relief filled the pharaoh's mind. He then took Emily's hand and held it gently in his,

"If that's the case...Would you do me the honor," He looked at her with a determined look in his eyes. "Of letting me take you to the dance?" Emily's face turned a rosy-red, her heart rate skyrocketing to which the moniter clearly showed. This set Atem on alarm and he became concerned,

"Emily?"

"I-I'm ok! Just give me a minute!" She took slow breaths and she soon played with her spoon, being very flustered. "You...really wanna go with me? I-I mean, there are tons of other girls who are prettier than me, and I think that I wouldn't be much of a-" She was cut off with Atem placing a hand on her cheek and making her look at him,

"You look perfectly fine. I want to go with you Emily." Emily sat there in disbelief, but she slowly brought up her hands and held them against Atem's slightly larger one resting on her cheek.

"And...I really want to go with you Atem." She looked at him with an adorable stare in her eyes, which made Atem smile even though his cheeks were tinted again. He gently kissed her forehead,

"You just focus on getting better now Emily." Emily's face lit up, giggling and smiling,

"I will." They separated as Emily looked at her food platter,

"You want my pudding? I don't want you going hungry." Atem chuckled,

"If you want me to have it." They both started to eat and continued to talk. They were being spied on, however, by a few of their friends they knew very well.

"How cute!" Sarah squealed quietly. Bakura smiled and, blushing, wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hehe, not as cute as someone I know." Sarah's face became a rosy tint and her hair covered her eyes,

"Nuuu..." Tea and Yugi laughed quietly at this. These two weren't a couple for even 3 hours and they were acting like they were together for 3 months.

"Oh how charming. You seem to be such a sweetheart, Bakura." Iana said, and that made Bakura blushed and bury his face in Sarah's hair.

"U-Um...Thank you." Sarah giggled, knowing that Bakura would always be shy, even though he would have some strong moments in their relationship. All of a sudden they heard Joey yelling down the hall way,

"We can't hold him back much longer!" The friends and Iana sweatdropped.

"Oh dear...I will be right back." With that Iana rolled away in the direction of her overprotective husband. Yugi looked at Atem, who had the courage to ask Emily out. He felt great for him, but since he didn't ask Tea really upset him. He was able to help everyone out besides himself...But he smiled, knowing that was enough for him.

"Hey Yugi?" Yugi snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at Tea.

"Ya Tea?" She looked at Emily and Atem for a minute,

"Can I talk with you?" She faced him, her cheeks a pinkish hue, "Privately?" Yugi felt his cheeks heating up.

"O-Oh...S-Sure..." The two then walked down the hallway, but before Yugi got far he heard,

"Pst! Yugi!" He turned to see Sarah winking,

"Go get her, tiger." Yugi's whole entire body was red as he ran after Tea.

"Was that necessary Sarah?" Bakura asked. Sarah giggled,

"What? Yugi's cute when he blushes like that." Bakura pouted and looked down.

"Oh..." Sarah gave him a sweet smile.

"But the real cute one is you, Ryou" Bakura blushed and buried his face in her hair again.

"N-No I'm not..." He gave her a sweet, shy smile, "Because that's the sweetest girl in front of me."

* * *

Me: OMG! IT'S A CLIFFY! Well...Not technically, but you have to wait until next time to see Tea's and Yugi's conversation!

Yugi: *Hiding under blankets*

Me: Daw...Tea! Go and help your future BF!

Tea: *BLUSH* WHAT?!

Yugi: *Yelps*

Seto and Marik: ...

Atem: *Not saying anything*

Me: Oh ya, I'm really happy to finally get some Emily and Atem action!

Emily: :/(

Atem: I'M NOT! *Blush*

Me :3

Iana and Ryan(Emily's dad): R&R!


	15. A visitor, a thorn in her side

Well, I just got internet back and am very happy. :) See that? That's the apitamy of happy.

Joey: *Whispers to audience* You shoulda seen here WITHOUT internet.

Me: *Slams gavel on counter* I have excellent hearing you know...

Joey: W-What? I didn't say anything! ^^;;;;

Bakura: And where'd you get the-

Yugi: I think it's best to not ask...

* * *

Emily was discharged from the hospital early the next day, and was excited for the upcoming dance. She was able to stay home from school due to the hospital wanting her to rest some more and at the request of her mother. Sarah and Tea promised to bring her homework over and have a study group together that night. Since tomorrow was a free day getting ready for the dance and all, Sarah thought it'd be neat to have a sleep over, to which the two girls agreed. Emily was on the couch watching some TV, flipping to her favorite TV show. She remembered when she used to watch it a lot when she was little, how she laughed so much on every joke, how Atem held her close and-..WAIT That didn't happen! She blushed at the thought of Atem and remembered he asked her to the dance last night. He could've done so much better, but he chose her. An ordinary girl going to the dance with a full egyptian who was a year older than her and extremely handsome. She was so happy she could bunji jump off the golden gate bridge, running through the traffic before hand and not care if anyone gave her glares. She giggled into the pillow she was holding before a knock came at the door. She got up and answered it, her mouth dropping a little at the visitor.

"Hello Emily." It was Atem.

"U-Uh hi." She started to blush. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I'd thought I pay you a visit, see how you were doing. You feeling better?" Emily nodded.

"A lot better thank you." She smiled, "You wanna come in?" Atem nodded,

"Sure." She let him in as he brought out a small bouquet from behind his back. "Here, something to help you get better faster." Emily's face turned red.

"O-Oh...Thank you." She took it from him smiling shyly. Atem chuckled,

"You excited for tomorrow?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh! Yes very much. You know what you're going as?" Emily asked. Atem's gaze looked up thoughtfully,

"Hmm...I've had a few ideas." He gave her a smile. "What do you want me to go as?" She blushed,

"M-M-Me? W-Well...It doesn't m-matter to me. I-I'm just going as a princess so..." Atem grinned,

"Very fitting for someone like you." Emily's face was now more than 100 shades of red, pink, and feusha put together.

"W-Well I-I was j-just-I-I-!" She buried her face in the bouquet. Atem held back a strong laugh. She was just too adorable and making her flustered was so much fun. He pat her head,

"It is the truth." Emily squeaked, then looked at Atem from the arranged flowers,

"R-Really?" Atem nodded smiling. Emily shifted a little nervously, "Th-Thank you..."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Sarah was eating with Bakura at lunch. He had made a one special for them, so he had to prevent her from buying lunch. She was so happy, she glomped him, wrapping her arms around his neck, making him chuckle. All the heads turned while every single girl's mouth dropped. Bakura saw Sarah was munching on the small carrots he packed,

"I didn't know you liked carrots." Sarah nodded,

"I love 'em! I just can't stand them when they're boiled." Sarah stuck her tounge out and Bakura laughed,

"I agree. I'll be sure to not make boiled carrots when you visit." Sarah giggled and gave him a smooch on the cheek,

"Thank you Ryou. This is delicious." Bakura blushed as he smiled,

"Your welcome." All of a sudden, they started to hear whispers,

"Did Ryou Bakura make that girl lunch?"

"Haven't you heard? They're a couple!"

"WHAA?! Are you serious?!"

"They look so adorable together!"

"She's so lucky..."

"I didn't know Ryou Bakura even had the courage to ask a girl out."

"He actually kissed her first!"

The couple starting to feeling uncomfortable and Bakura saw Sarah blushing deeply. He leaned in close and kissed her forehead,

"You only need to focus on my voice." Sarah squeaked and buried her face into his chest,

"Nuuuuuuuu!" Bakura had a big smile glued on his face as he heard gasps from everyone around them and once again, the whispering commenced. He sighed as he played with his girlfriend's hair. She jolted a bit and looked up at him,

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing?" Bakura chuckled with a blush on his face,

"Oh nothing." Sarah gave him a pout look making him laugh.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." The two turned to see Yugi and Tea standing near the table's edge. Sarah and Bakura separated,

"No...N-Not really." Sarah played with her hair. Tea giggled,

"Suuure. Just having quality time with your cute boyfriend. We understand." Both blushed as Yugi smiled while sweat-dropping. He and Tea sat down and spent the rest of lunch with the couple.

"So Yugi. What did you and Tea talk about yesterday?" Yugi blushed and averted his gaze to the ground.

"U-Um...Nothing...Nothing really..." Sarah blinked before getting a huge smirk on her face.

"Oh really?" She then giggled as she took a bite out of her creme-puff. "Yummy! I really need to learn how to make these!"

"I can teach you if you want." Sarah smiled and nodded,

"I'd like that! Then I can finally-" Everyone found Sarah's smile faded into a surprised look. They all turned into the direction she was facing and Yugi became surprised as well.

"Thank you very much for showing me around, Principle sir." A girl with long blonde pigtails and blue eyes was walking down the hall way.

"No problem. If you have any questions you can just come to me or ask any of our students."

"I...I will. Thank you again."

"No problem, Isabel. Have a great first day." It was Isabel. She was going to be a new student here?

"Oh great...Just what I don't need." Sarah said under her breath. Tea and Bakura looked at her in confusion,

"What's wrong Sarah?" She said nothing and begun to woof down carrots. Her chewing looked like she was deeply frustrated and Tea begun to feel unsettled by this,

"Uh, Sarah? You ok?"

"I'm fine." Yugi looked at Sarah worriedly. He remembered when Isabel had picked on him and Emily a while back, and it seemed like she and Sarah did have some sort of history. He then saw she was staring in the same direction again. Again, the three turned in the same direction to see Isabel staring right back at her, quite surprised. She then glared, lifted her nose into the air, and walked away.

"Who was that? Didn't seem too friendly..." Tea said in a low voice.

"I'm not hungry anymore..." Sarah stood up and picked up the scraps of food that were left. "I'll clean this up Ryou. You go to class." Bakura looked at her worriedly,

"But I-" "I said Go. To. Class." Sarah sounded very angry and upset, even sending Bakura a glare. He looked at her in shock, becoming deeply concerned. Sarah walked off with trash in hand, threw it in a near by trash-can like it was an object of evil, and started off. Yugi watched her go and sighed sadly, having a feeling that having Isabel here would only cause trouble. Bakura heard his sigh and looked at him,

"Yugi? Did something happen?" Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him,

"Well...It was a while back, when her Great Grandma died. Isabel was picking on me and Emily, and Sarah came and helped us out. I think that the two of them know each other from their interaction." That was all that Bakura needed to hear as he stood up and rushed after Sarah, stopping her at the courtyard door and calming her down.

"Well...This was interesting." Tea said looking at Yugi, "So that new girl is really a throne in Sarah's side." She sighed, "When will the craziness stop?" Yugi chuckled a bit,

"Hopefully soon."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Gah...I don't think I'm good at this..." Emily and Atem were playing the famous card game, and Emily lost. Three times in fact. Atem chuckled, recollecting his deck and shuffling it,

"It takes practice that's all." Emily sighed,

"I guess...Though I think you went easy on me. Yugi told me at school you were the ones to win many championships." Atem blinked, then smiled,

"Well...He has become a very good duelist in his own right. He and I work off of each other like any team would." Emily found herself looking at Atem smiling. He and Yugi seemed so close...

"You're lucky to have a younger brother figure Atem." She placed her chin in her hands. "I wish I had a sibling..." Atem looked at her and ruffled her hair a bit,

"You seem to be a really close companion to Sarah and Tea. I haven't heard Sarah talk so much in a while. The only times she talks so much is when either a new game is coming out or her favorite anime or manga is showing new details." Emily giggled,

"She does seem quite the informant when it comes to Anime. Tea really likes dancing apparently. I like dancing too, tap or ballet respectively. I've danced since I was little actually."

"Well, I'd love to see you dance sometime." Emily blushed a little before nodding,

"I-If you want to, I usually practice at a dance studio down a few blocks down. You can watch me dance on Tuesdays around 6 pm, i-if you want to that is!" Atem chuckled and nodded,

"I'll come sometime. I'll bring the others if you want." Emily seemed thrilled, her smile as wide as can be,

"I would like that. Thank you." Atem nodded as Emily looked at the clock. "Oh Sarah and Tea will be here soon. I'd better get myself cleaned up a bit." Atem stood up,

"I'll take my leave then. It was nice seeing you Emily." Emily nodded standing up as well,

"Same to you. I...I'd really like it if you come over again sometime." Atem smirked and pecked her cheek.

"I'd like that too. I'll see you around." Emily smiled shyly and nodded,

"Yup. See you around." With that, Atem left Emily to get ready for the sleep over.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Bakura and Sarah stopped at her locker for Sarah's books as she seemed to still be frustrated.

"Ryou...?" He looked at her.

"Ya?" Sarah sighed,

"Sorry for earlier..."

"It's fine." They were stuck in silence for a minute or two.

"Isabel...I worry about her y'know...?" Bakura stared at her.

"But I thought-" "I hated her? I do. But it's very complicated..." She rested her head on Bakura's shoulder. "VERY. Complecated...At least for me." She chuckled a bit. Bakura nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you wanna be alone?" Sarah shook her head slightly.

"No...I would prefer...if you'd walk me to class..." Bakura separated from her slightly and pecked her nose, smiling widely,

"Of course I can. Your my girl. I got to make sure your happy as can be!" Sarah blushed and nodded, looking down and smiling shyly,

"Oh o-ok..." Once again, the whispers commenced.

"She's VERY lucky..."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

About an hour later, the three girls were helping Emily with homework, playing games, and talking about the day so far.

"So how was your day guys? Bakrua spend lot'sa time with you Sarah?" Emily asked smiling. Sarah blushed deeply and buried her face in a pillow she was holding,

"Y-Ya...He did. He got me a slushy before I came..." Tea and Emily giggled as Sarah looked at Tea,

"So what did you and Yugi talk about?" Tea blinked before blushing a bit,

"Well...I kinda felt upset no one asked him cause he's very sweet...Soooo..." Sarah gasped and raised her fist,

"I knew it! You asked him didn't you?" Tea threw a free pillow at her which confirmed Sarah's and Emily's suspicions, making them smile.

* * *

Me: ...

Everyone else: *Hiding behind a fort*

Joey: *Has a card board box over his head* Hm? *Turns to audience* Oh hey guys. We have to keep it down cause the "Young Writer" over there is a ticking time bomb.

Yugi: She had to write the last two to three parts of the chapter about 5 to 6 times. She's not too-

Me: Fricken stupid internet flipping me off by saying I wasn't logged in when I WAS stupid STUPID piece of mahogony...

Yugi: ...Happy...

Atem: We are letting her cool down, and it's taken about 2 hours.

Marik: At least she's not cussing her head off any more...

Kaiba: Don't count your chickens before they hatch...

Tristan: Why are you still here?

Bakura: Um, I think she's almost done.

Emily: Thank goodness...

Me: *Hits Save button*

INTERNET EXPLORER CANNOT DISPLAY THIS WEBPAGE

Me: ...

Everyone else: ...

Me: YOUSUNNOVA *BEEP*! I'VEWRITTENTHISPIECEOF *BEEP* OVER5 *BEEP*INGTIMESYOU *BEEP* SUCKINGPIECEOFMAHOGONY! IWANTMYCOMPUTERBACKIHATEWORK - INGMYMOM'SPIECEOF *BEEP**BEEP**BEEP**BEEP**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEP*!

Everyone else: ...

Bakura: I'm terrified...

Joey: So am I my role-playing friend...So am I...


	16. Halloween Madness!

The dance is finally here! :D Yes, lot'sa romance will be in this chapter. Btw, I have a new poll on my profile for this story, so be free to look at it!

Joey: What's the poll for?

Me: Nuthin. |3 Just something that'll probably embarrass you guys. XD

Atem: Joy.

Yugi and Bakura: ^^;

* * *

The day of the dance had finally come. The day went by fast mostly because everyone in the class was getting everything ready for it. Everyone in class gave Emily cards to get well and stay healthy. There was even a boy who gave her the largest chocolate pumpkin lollipop out of the ones he was handing out. Emily had never felt so loved and popular at a school, but she mostly spent the day with Yugi, Joey, and Sarah who were decorating the gym to be, as Joey put it, "The party room". Sarah was painting decor on the windows and the boys were just helping where they could. Emily watched the three work as she wrote out the food menu that would be placed on the food table. She came up with good names with Tea, who came later. Once everyone was able to leave, The whole group got together to head home to get ready.

"This'll be a blast! I can't wait to pawn everyone at Twister!" Joey said, raising a fist in the air.

"Not if I beat you first. I'm very flexible." Sarah said, getting a triumphant smile on her face. One boy who was following a little ways behind in a different group called jokingly,

"Is that what you say when you make out with Bakura, Sarah?" Everyone in the group got a shocked/embarrassed look on their faces, but the faces that were a marvel to look at were Sarah and Bakura. Both of their faces were beat red, their mouths open, and eyes wide as pancakes. As Bakura squeaked, he smashed his eyes shut,

"N-N-No! Sh-She hasn't- I mean-...!" His voice dwindled as Sarah swayed back and forth uncomfortably, turning back to the boy with an aggravated and embarrassed look on her face,

"GO AWAY YOU!" The boy and his group laughed, and even Yugi and the group chuckled a bit. Sarah's face was then buried in her books she was carrying as Bakura scratched the back of his neck. The two were now unable to speak as Joey wrapped an arm around Bakura, smiling like he was a professional,

"Don't listen to them Bakura. You'll make out with her when you feel ready enough." Bakura let out an embarrassed scream as Tea slapped Joey upside the head.

"Knock it off!" She shouted as Sarah shifted uncomfortably,

"I wanna go crawl in a hole." Bakura gripped her hand and rushed up-ahead.

"L-Let's go Sarah." Sarah nodded and walked away with her boyfriend. Emily found herself giggling. Being with these guys was certainly a joy.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Emily had gotten into her costume, with the help of her father. She was wearing a Juliet-type dress, a bluish green color. She had shoes with a slight heal and the same color along with gloves and a cute little crown to boot. Her hair was done up a little, but nothing that fancy. Just a slight braid with a ribbon or two going through it.

"Emily you look so cute!" Ryan wrapped his arms tightly around his daughter, "Oh lord! Why are you growing up?!" Emily smiled nervously,

"Dad, it's only a Halloween dance."

"It does not matter! You're going on a date too! WHHHHYYYY?!" Emily blushed, but sighed, separating from her father.

"Dad, I'll be fine. Don't worry." Emily gave a reassuring smile as Ryan sniffled,

"Okie. Just be careful. Call me if you need anything, don't let that boy go to far, and if he does-""DAAAD!" Emily's face was now beat red. Ryan laughed and pat her head,

"You do look very lovely sweetie." Emily giggled,

"Thank you daddy."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Emily arrived at the dance where Yugi, who was a cute looking wizard, with wand, hat, the works, and Joey, who was a mummy. Bakura was there as well, dressed up as a fancy goth-looking vampire, with one web-skeletal wing and an eye patch.

"Hey Em!" Joey waved. Emily smiled and walked over.

"Hey guys. Waiting for your dates you two?" She asked, the question directed towards Yugi and Bakura. Yugi blushed and nodded, his eyes averted to the ground.

"Y-Ya..." Bakura also blushed, but smiled and shifted a little.

"Yes, same here. I hope I don't scare her though..." Joey laughed,

"Scare her? She'd probably squeal or blush uncontrollably...Or both." The four chuckled before Emily blinked,

"Wait a minute. Bakura, I thought you were gonna pick Sarah up."

"Oh, you know Sarah. She called me saying she didn't want to be a bother and said her mom would drive her." Joey rolled his eyes,

"She was just nervous that her two brothers would scare him off."

"Are her brothers that mean?" Emily asked,

"Not so much mean as...Over-protective..." Yugi clarified as Emily nodded.

"I still remember when she first had us over. Apparently her brothers had rules when boys were around her." Bakura said, as the group chuckled a bit. They then heard a familiar voice.

"Thanks mom!" They turned to see a pair of angel wings. That confirmed it was Sarah, who turned around and ran to the group. She wore a white-silk tank-top and a wool cover up. A white petticoat, leggings, and a halo of course, accompanied her attire with slip on shoes. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Sarah! You look adorable!" Emily said, getting a shy giggle from the teen.

"Really? Thanks, same to you. Though I don't think I'm that-" "I-I agree..." She turned to Bakura, who was looking at the ground blushing like a cuddle-fish changing it's camouflage. Sarah paused, blushing a bit before...

"EEEE!" She glomped Bakura, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You look so cute Ryou!" Now Bakura felt feverish but, smiling, wrapped his arms gently around her,

"Th-Thank you..." Joey chuckled,

"5 points for me." Yugi smiled as he felt a tap on his shoulder,

"Hey Yugi." He turned and felt his cheeks go red as he saw Tea dressed as a mermaid. Her dress complemented her figure, though it wasn't too revealing like most mermaid costumes. She had sea-shell accessories in her hair, as a necklace, and one as a bracelet.

"H-Hi Tea...Y-You look very nice..." Yugi was facing the ground, his face red as a lobster. Tea giggled,

"Thank you Yugi. You look nice too." Yugi nodded and smiled as the group made their way inside. The gym certainly fit the mood for Halloween, and Emily and Tea both got complements on the food names on the menu. Some were so good that people actually edged away from a few of the dishes. Both girls giggled as Emily made her way out to the main hall. Yugi said that Atem might be a little late, but she decided to wait for him anyway. She started to wonder what he was going to come as, anything he dressed up as would be fine, but still her mind wandered. A vampire? Nah. While that would be interesting, he probably was going to go for something more unique. Besides, Bakura already took that costume. She suddenly imagined him with puppy ears and she started giggling. Atem with puppy ears? That would be kinda weird, but utterly adorable.

"I doubt he'd wear something like that." Emily thought out loud.

"Who would wear what?" Emily snapped out of her thoughts to see Atem in front of her, and the blush that took over her face was quite the sight. Atem had dressed up in what appeared to be an royal Egyptian outfit, and boy did it suit him. She looked down, placing one hand over the other on her chest. "You alright?" Atem asked,

"O-Oh yes, I'm fine...You look really nice Atem. Th-That outfit suits you." Atem smiled and cupped her chin with his hand, making her look at him,

"I could say the same to you Emily. That dress really does complement you." Emily giggled shyly,

"Thank you."

"Ame, Se Lamor." The two turned to see the entire gang looking at them with smiles on their faces, Sarah being the one who spoke the French words. Both Emily and her date blushed and separated.

"I didn't know you spoke French, Sarah." Joey said,

"I don't. It's actually a line from Aladdin."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

With everyone now with their said date, they went back into the gym and enjoyed the dance. They decided to go into the haunted house that another class set up, though Atem was a bit cautious with Emily. She wanted to go anyway, saying she was actually a fan of haunted houses. Once inside, things got both scary and quite entertaining,

"I heard they had a girl dress up as the grudge..." Sarah was clinging onto Bakura,

"Oh? What's the matter Sarah? You afraid she's gonna get'cha?" Joey spooked her by tapping on her shoulders quickly. Sarah yelped and proceeded to glare at the teen,

"N-No. I've seen that movie before and I've been spooked by her before so-" Just then the said girl popped out from a curtain and Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs. She then hugged Bakura and started whimpering,

"Ryou-kuuuun..." The gang sweat dropped but Joey and Tristan were laughing their heads off...At least until a crazy killer clown came after them with a fake chain-saw. It made them hug each other and scream like little girls. The gang started laughing as Sarah said,

"Ha! Payback!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The rest of the dance went as planned, and even a slow song or two came on. Emily was hesitant to dance with Atem, but he promised that he wasn't as good a dancer as she thought. Sarah of course was reluctant to dance mainly because she was self-conscious, until Tea and Emily dragged onto the gym floor while Joey and Tristan pushed Bakura. Yugi and Tea looked absolutely adorable, especially with the height difference. Emily saw two of her other friends smiling and waving all happily, one even giving a thumbs up and winking. Emily just rolled her eyes smiling. Atem then asked,

"So are you enjoying yourself?"

"Huh? Oh yes I am."

"I hope I'm not too boring."

"Hm?! Oh no no! You're perfectly fine. You sure you're not good at dancing?" Atem chuckled,

"Well, maybe I learned a little, but it's been a while."

"Well, you dance quite good for someone who says they can't." Atem smiled,

"Same to you Emily." He kissed her hand, causing her to turn 50 shades of red.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Before the dance ended, the entire school gathered for a tournament at Twister. Joey was the one that announced it and that was pretty much it. About 5 people, including Sarah and Joey of course, participated. Tristan was the one working the spinner, sometimes getting the same color and hand or foot for Joey for some strange reason. It came down to Sarah and Joey, Joey wanting to strangle Tristan for calling out the same color and keeping him in the same position for about 2 minutes, even though it wasn't his fault. Ultimately, Joey fell on his face and Sarah jumped up, cheering as the gym clapped,

"Yay! I win!"

"Ya ya...Ow..." Joey said looking absolutely exhausted. Sarah giggled,

"I TOLD you I was flexible!"

"Yes...A-And this is your reward..." Bakura kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush and hide her face in her hands. The entire gym "aww'd" as Emily and Tea called,

"CUTE!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Finally the dance ended, and the group walked outside and sat next to each other,

"It's getting very cold out at night lately." Emily said and Atem gave her his cape.

"Better?" Emily blushed for the millionth time that night and nodded,

"Mm-hm..." All of a sudden they heard a loud yell,

"EMILYYYYYY!" Her father glomped her, "Oh Emily! I missed you!" He looked her over and then glared at Atem, "He didn't TOUCH you did he?!" Atem blushed as Emily waved her hands in front of her,

"N-No dad! Why do you even ask those things?!" Sarah giggled,

"Oh how I feel your pain Emily..."

* * *

Well, I think this chapter turned out better than I expected. I hope you guys enjoyed and be sure to check out my poll! Who knows, you guys might be able to make Atem all flustered.

Atem: Say what?

Me: Nothin. |3

Ryou: R&R?


End file.
